


Where the Wild Roses Grow

by RoarkChronicles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beauty and the Beast!AU, M/M, Magcial, Mixed Fairytales, Omegaverse, Singing, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoarkChronicles/pseuds/RoarkChronicles
Summary: The village bookworm, Yuuri, is about to be thrown into his own daring adventure brimming with dashing courage and bravery and love, true love.---Honey-hued eyes glanced to his side, finding a rather large pink and brown hog beside him. A tanned hand reached out and scratched under its chin as he felt another snout nudge his elbow. Yuuri found himself delighted with the additional company. At his feet, he found a few more pigs of various colours.Yuuri cleared his throat, tanned finger now pointing to a page in the first chapter.“Oooooh~ Isn't this... ah-mazing…. It's my favorite part because you'll seeee~”His voice was silvery; melodic. It captivated any villagers in the area listening. The warmth melted into their hearts, a few found unexpected smiles on their lips.“Here’s~ where she meets prince charming~... But she won’t discover that it’s him ‘til chapter threeeeee~”The tune was euphonic and once he finished, it had been as if passing people were awoken from a trance. Yuuri’s face was rosy as he realized what had happened.





	1. Bonjour

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.

Deep in the heart of France, there was a small village that sat on a river. The houses decorated in an array of beautiful colours. It was such a quaint little town. Homely but lively. The town was always bustling with merchants, farmers, travelers from afar. As well as the stories they brought with them.

A sigh escaped the brunette boy's lips as he stared out of his window. He lived away from the town in a small farmhouse with his mother.

**“Yuuri~”**

Honey-hued eyes shifted to where the voice came from. He smiled as he saw his mother walking up the dirt path from their small farm.

“Yuuri! Come help.”

He fixed his glasses before he left his windowsill perch. He moved from his room on the second floor and down the stairs. Yuuri burst out of the barn styled back door, rushing to meet his mother on the path.

He fiddled with the drooping strap of his jumpsuit. The cloth matched the colour of the cornflowers that grew wild along the path.

As he met his mother, he rolled the sleeves up on his white undershirt.

_“Maman…”(Momma)_

His tone was patient but it carried a slight tone of worry. Yuuri gathered the basket of vegetables and grains from his mother. A bright smile beamed on Hiroko's face.

“Please don’t go into the fields by yourself.”

He followed behind the petite woman as they headed for the small cottage.

“You looked so happy with your cute little nose buried in that book.”

A blush swept across his cheeks. His mother held the door open for him. Once inside, he moved to the rickety old table and rested the basket on the surface as gentle as he could.

Yuuri began putting the vegetables and grains away. His mother resting in the rocking chair near the fireplace.

Once he completed his task, Yuuri grabbed the kettle from the sink and slipped back outside. The brunet boy filled his lungs with the fresh air of spring and smiled. It made him think of the little town in Russia, where his book was set.

The smile carried on his face as he wandered back inside. Yuuri headed for the fireplace, sticking the kettle on the peg near the flue. He then turned to his mother, deciding to sit beside her, laying his head on her lap.

She peeked a soft brown eye open, her expression pleasant as she carded her fingers through her son’s hair.

“š’il te plait, maman, (Please, momma,) Don’t go in the fields by yourself.”

Tears began to well in his eyes.

“It’s spring and the wolves are out and… _I can’t lose you like we lost Papa._ ”

He felt a finger brush the tears from his eyes and a hand scoop under his face. She lifted his head to get a better look at him.

“My sweet hearted boy, Very well. I won’t do it again, okay?”

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead as the kettle began to whistle. Yuuri lifted himself up. He snatched the heat mitt from the hook beside the fireplace so he could reach the kettle.

Yuuri poured some of the hot water in a cup before fetching the tea from the cupboard. It had a floral smell to it, roses being the prominent smell. Citrus, strawberries, and cream flowed after as minor scents. It was by far, one of Yuuri’s favorite smells.

On a tray, he brought over the tea, milk, and honey, setting it on the table beside his mother.

“Maman, I'm going to head into town and pick up a few things, do you need anything?”

Hiroko's attention had been distracted by staring off into the fireplace. She turned and smiled.

“Could you pick up some meats?”

The groan that rolled off Yuuri’s lips made his mother laugh. He straightened the white apron he wore.

“You do realize, if I see Jean-Jacques, you won’t hear the end of it.”

The brunet boy was heading for the stairs again when his mother called to him.

“Yuuri, You can’t stay here forever with me. You have to get married and live a life outside of your books, have pups of your own…”

The look of torment and disgust that played on his face as he disappeared up the stairs cause his mother laugh more. When Yuuri returned, he had a small violet book and a basket.

“I’d rather find a nice hovel somewhere and set myself on fire than settle down with Jean-Jacques...”

He made a soft retching noise.

“...and have his pups…”

Yuuri shuddered. He left the sound of his mother’s laughing behind, as his exited the cottage. He was hoping to avoid the staggeringly narcissistic alpha.

It was nice to be out of the cottage. This past winter had been a harsh one. Yuuri and his mother struggled to survive after his father disappeared last Spring. It was presumed that his father was devoured by the wild wolves in the area.

In an attempt to distract himself, he pulled the small book out of his basket. Yuuri buried his nose back into the captivating romantic story line. He could tell that he was growing closer to the small river town. The smells and sounds beckoned for his every sense.

The market stands were busy, farmers unloading vegetation and livestock. The merchants selling fine wears were littered all over the sides of the road. Travelers from near and afar, telling stories of adventures in far away lands.

Yuuri let out a day-dreamy sigh as he thought of the thrill of adventure.

But that was not the life of an omega. Much to Yuuri’s despair, he knew what his mother said was right, even if the alpha was wrong. But the brunet boy didn’t want to think about it. Not then. Not ever.

He settled on revisiting the topic in a few years.

“Bonjour Yuuri.”

The brunet boy jumped, startled from his thoughts. He glanced around to see who called for him, greeted by a friendly pair of sea foam coloured eyes.

“Ah, Monsieur Celestino! Bonjour!”

Yuuri played a sweet smile on his lips, ambling over to the baker’s open window. There were fresh loaves of bread displayed. And they smelled heavenly.

“How are you this morning?”

The smell of the freshly baked goods made Yuuri’s stomach grumble, quite loud in fact. A baritone laugh came from the baker.

“Hungry apparently.”

A furious scarlet flush painted the poor boy’s cheeks as he once more looked over the bread.

“Could I get three pain de campagne loaves and a dozen brioche, š'il vous plaît?”

Celestino gave the boy a quick nod before disappearing further into the bakery. Chocolate-hued eyes glanced around the market before he spotted the cheese cart.

“Perfect!”

He whispered to himself, rocking on the balls of his feet in a gentle motion as he awaited the baker’s return. It wasn’t long before he returned, handing over the three loaves and a small canvas bag full of brioche.

“Merci beaucoup!(Thank you very much) Have a wonderful day, Monsieur Celestino!”

Yuuri offered another smile as he turned, waving to the baker a farewell. The brunet boy then delved deeper into the market. He headed, naturally, for the cheese cart he spotted earlier. Yuuri fetched himself a few wheels of brie and a small jar of clotted cream.

The brunet omega let out a heavenly sigh as he tore into one of the brie wheels and some of the pain de campagne. The sun peaked out from the cloud cover, warming up the already beautiful spring day.

Before a sense of dread washed over Yuuri.

His pace quickened, his gaze shifting around when he spied the bookstore. With bright gold letters, the words 'The Last Page', were splayed across the storefront. It was a breath of relief that escaped past his lips, his silly grin returning. He continued his pace, however, hearing all too familiar voices in the distance.

The bell on the bookstore door rang as Yuuri ducked within. He closed the door as gently as he could, trying not draw too much attention to it. He sheepishly peered out of the shop’s front window.

Yuuri hid against the wall when the sight of a familiar red shirt came into view.

“Yuuri!”

**“PUTAIN!(F*CK!)”**

The brunet swore rather loud. One hand immediately covering his mouth while the other fell over his now racing heart. Once he realized the situation, he threw his arms around the other ebony-haired omega.

_“Je suis désolé,(I’m so sorry) Phichit!”_

The sunny deposition of the other omega calmed Yuuri a great amount. The nervous pheromones that seemed to be oozing from Yuuri slowly ceased. This Phichit put his hands up, waving them.

“It’s okay, It’s okay. I’d hide too.”

The wink that followed that sentence caused Yuuri to laugh. He fished the violet covered book from his basket, holding it out toward Phichit.

“Finished already?”

Another scarlet flush dusted across Yuuri’s face as he headed for the bookcase.

“Maman made fun of me, but I couldn’t put it down. Oh, Phichit… To live a life of adventure!”

Yuuri leaned against the bookcase, inhaling the fragrant aroma of the old books. Their pages cluttered with stories of romance and adventure, and so many new things to learn.

“You bookworm.”

Yuuri scowled at his good friend who chuckled at him. He gazed over the books with a love struck fondness. His fingertips brushing over the worn spines and loved pages.

“Perhaps, but it makes our corner of the world so much larger.”

The brunet pulled a familiar book from the shelf, smiling as if he were greeting at an old friend. He was gentle as he dusted the cover off before turning back to the book keep.

“Anything new?”

The comfortable laugh brought made Yuuri happy.

“Not since yesterday.”

Phichit spied the book that Yuuri had pulled from the shelf.

“I’ll borrow this one then.”

The joy in Yuuri’s face was something to be treasured. Few people in the town cared for books, always too busy.

The exception was his best friend.

Yuuri stopped by every day, twice a day if he could, just to see if he had any new adventures for him.

“Again?”

Yuuri hugged the book to his chest and giggled.

“Have you read it? Adventure, and sword fights, and, of course, _love_. **True love** , Phichit.”

The tanned omega shook his head at the other, finding his endearment for the book adorable.

Phichit placed a hand on the other's shoulder. As much as he loved visiting with the brunet boy, He began leading him towards the door.

“It’s yours then.”

A soft gasp came from Yuuri.

“Really?! Merci, Phichit!!!”

Another hearty laugh emerged from Phichit as he waved his friend on. He knew all too well that the boy would sit in the shop all day if it were his choice. Yuuri had hardly taken a step out of the bookshop when he buried himself back into the book.

Yuuri found himself grinning.

This book was honestly his favorite.

It wasn't long before he wandered into the middle of town. Yuuri found himself at the fountain in the town center. The brunet fell to a sit on the stone ledge. He kicked his feet against the old, creamy stone, turning the page when he found an unexpected snout in his face.

Honey-hued eyes glanced to his side, finding a rather large pink and brown hog beside him. A tanned hand reached out and scratched under its chin as he felt another snout nudge his elbow. Yuuri found himself delighted with the additional company. At his feet, he found a few more pigs of various colours.

Yuuri cleared his throat, tanned finger now pointing to a page in the first chapter.

_“Oooooh~ Isn't this... ah-mazing… It's my favorite part because you'll seeee~”_

His voice was silvery; melodic. It captivated any villagers in the area listening. The warmth melted into their hearts, a few found unexpected smiles on their lips.

_“Here’s~ where she meets prince charming~... But she won’t discover that it’s him ‘til chapter threeeeee~”_

The tune was euphonic and once he finished, it had been as if passing people were awoken from a trance. Yuuri’s face was rosy as he realized what had happened. He gave the pig, who seemed tolerant of his lunacy, another scratch under the chin. The small herd was soon ushered off by their farmer, the boy in a soft panic.

His gaze turned upwards, watching the fluffy white clouds drift through the sky. The next sound that left Yuuri’s lips was a sound of agitation as he hopped off the fountain. He could only pray that the red-clad simpleton could be avoided.

Perhaps when he saw him, he was on his way to the pub.

When Yuuri arrived at the butcher, he peeked around the doorframe. Not a shred of scarlet in sight. He clutched his book in relief as he entered the shop.

“Bonjour Yuuri!”

The brunet omega smiled politely to the couple behind the counter. They were a very sweet pair, it was a shame about their son, nonetheless.

“Ah, Bonjour Monsieur and Madame Leroy, Lovely morning isn’t it?”

The older gentleman nodded his head, leaning against the counter. Mrs. Leroy took Yuuri’s hands in her own as he approached the counter.

“How is your mother, Yuuri, is she well?”

A bashful expression played on Yuuri’s face.

“Yes, yes, she is doing well, tired but well. I’ll let her know you asked about her.”

The old butcher interrupted the two as they chatted. He gave his wife a soft look of apology for the intrusion.

“Yuuri, now what can I get for you?”

An embarrassed blush spread over those tanned cheeks.

“Ah! Yes! Pardon!”

Yuuri tapped his chin for a moment, thinking.

“Could I get two deer flanks and a pound of bacon?”

The butcher nodded, disappearing into the back. A smile passed the redhead's lips as she continued her chat with Yuuri. The two laughed and joked but before long Mr. Leroy returned with the meats wrapped in paper.

After paying the butcher, he slipped the meats into his basket and turned. He pulled the navy coloured book from his basket, ready to read it on the way home.

Yuuri’s heart was racing.

He was almost out of the butcher’s shop without incident. The feeling of relief was overwhelming. A notion which had presented itself too soon.

A gasp escaped past Yuuri’s lips, narrowly avoiding the next patron of the butcher’s shop.

“Oh! Excusez-Moi!”

The brunet omega blurted out before he realized the patron that he almost ran into, was not moving out of his way. Yuuri stepped to the side when a tawny arm shot out, preventing him from moving. A sound of surprise slipped from Yuuri. Before he quite knew what was going on, he found himself unable to escape. His back pressed against the door frame.

The scent of pine and cedar made Yuuri scrunch his nose. Only the subtle smell of peppermint eased the staggering stench. Chocolate coloured eyes trailed up from the floor with hesitation. Nervously, he caught sight of a bright rust-hued shirt.

_“Bonjour Yuuri.”_

Yuuri clutched the navy book to his chest, creating a small barrier between the two of them. A tanned finger reached up and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He refused to allow his gaze to meet that piercing slate blue one.

"Bonjour Jean-Jacques."

Dread made his stomach churn. Before he could stop him, Jean-Jacques snatched the book that Yuuri was clinging to dearly. A sigh fell off his lips, finally meeting the blue-hued gaze of the alpha.

“ _Jean-Jacques_ , please give me my book back…”

The alpha released Yuuri from his prison against the doorframe. Jean-Jacques thumbed through the book.

“How can you read this? There are far too many words, not enough pictures.”

The brunet omega scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It’s called an imagination, Jean-Jacques.”

The alpha tossed the book out of his father’s shop before running a hand through ebony locks.

“Yuuri. It’s high time you got your head out of these silly little stories of yours. You need to pay attention to more real and important things...”

Yuuri bit his lip as he watched the book fly out of the door, landing somewhere in the street. His angry honey-hued gaze shot immediately to Jean-Jacques as the alpha leaned closer.

**“...Like me.”**

That earned the alpha a hard roll of the eyes.

“I see that you’ve set aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public…”

The brunet omega dipped away from the distracted alpha with ease. Yuuri made his way for the middle of the street, where the book lay. He began dusting it off when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Before he knew it, the brunet was spun around, pressed a little too close to the other. Jean-Jacques slid his arm around Yuuri’s waist, preventing the brunet boy from escaping.

“Yuuri, it’s just not right for an omega to read, Soon they start getting _ideas_ … and **thinking** …”

The alpha rolled his eyes, before looking down at the beautiful brunet in his arms.

“You’re a person of rare intelligence, Jean-Jacques. As in, it is rare of you to use it.”

A beaming smile crossing Jean-Jacques lips.

“Why thank you Yuuri!”

Those honey coloured eyes rolled, again. Yuuri averted his gaze to the ground, anything to stop looking at the overly narcissistic alpha. It was almost dizzying now, the smell of pine and cedar. The ebon-haired alpha pulled Yuuri along beside him.

“Let’s head to the pub and I can show you my trophies, some of the meat you’ve probably purchased…”

Yuuri slid out of Jean-Jacques grasp before he could be towed any further. He pointed the tip of the spine of his book at the other.

_“I’d… just… rather not.”_

The brunet omega suddenly felt sick to his stomach and an indomitable urge to apologize. Something beyond his control was causing tears to well in his eyes. He found himself staring at fierce lapis hues.

 

Yuuri took a shaky step backward.

 

**“Jean-Jacques Leroy.”**

 

The brunet omega was overjoyed that the dizzying pressure had been relieved. Before Yuuri could control what was going on, he pulled his hand back.

 

**With a loud crack, he slapped Jean-Jacques across the face.**

 

Yuuri whipped around, storming off in the direction of his cottage just outside of town.


	2. Marry me?

Tears were running trails down his cheeks as he slammed the door behind him. Yuuri was hiccuping and sniffling, frantically trying to wipe the tears away. He sunk to the floor, head in his hands.

Hiroko had been asleep in the rocking chair when Yuuri burst into the house. She peeked a groggy brown eye open. Her hand reached up and began rubbing the sleep out of her other eye.

It took her a moment to realize what exactly was going on.

“Mon petit garçon(my little boy), Yuuri…”

She called out, her tone very comforting.

A pair of red, irritated chocolate eyes looked towards her. He abandoned his basket at the front door, scrambling to stand. Yuuri was shaking as he made his way over to his mother, dropping down in front of her. He rested his head in her lap once more as the tears fell again.

“Maman, Why did we come here? Why did we have to leave to come here of all places?”

Yuuri could feel a calmness sweep over him as fingers carded through his hair.

Hiroko reached down and pulled the blue framed glasses from Yuuri’s face. She folded them, setting them on the small table beside her.

After a long period of silence, Yuuri cleared his throat. He began to fill his mother in on what happened, explaining her the events which lead to his blubbering.

“I don’t know what happened, but the next thing I knew, I had slapped him.”

He tilted his head so he could see his mother’s face as she continued to run her fingers through his hair.

The only thing she could do for the time being was offer her son a smile.

“Look here Yuuri, I’ll go and speak with Nathalie tomorrow. But, regardless of what Jean-Jacques did, you have to apologize for slapping him.”

Yuuri’s face wrinkled into a scowl, nose scrunched. As he rose to his feet, he snatched his glasses from the table.

“I  absolutely  will not!” 

He stormed back to the front door, he snatched his book from the basket. Yuuri threw the basket on the table.

“T-that-that-that… vainglorious…”

Yuuri’s voice strained in anger as his volume grew.

“NARCISSISTIC CRETIN!”

He continued through the house, heading for the stairs.

“I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!! THAT CLODPATE DESERVED MORE.”

Hiroko winced as the brunet boy stomped up the stairs, the slamming of a door followed shortly after.

Yuuri threw himself on his bed, pulling his small navy book to his chest as the tears began to flow again.

* * *

Yuuri awoke to the smell of stew wafting throughout the cottage. The brunet boy took a deep breath and fixed his glasses. Looking out the window, he saw it was about mid-afternoon, the sun had risen past the middle of the sky.

He felt bad. The last thing omega wanted to do was yell at his mother, but also did not want to tell that dolt any sort of apology. Yuuri eased off his bed and moved  lazily  towards the door. As he made his way downstairs, he noticed his mother at the fireplace, stirring the stew over a low fire.

Yuuri moved towards his mother, his pace slow before finally stopping behind her. 

“Maman…”

Hiroko turned. Umber eyes looked over the omega before she lifted her tanned hands to his cheeks. She pulled his head towards her, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“It’s alright Yuuri. How about this, I can go speak with Nathalie and then we will reassess from there.”

A smile crossed the brunet’s lips as he nodded, face still in Hiroko’s hands.

A gasp fell from her lips as she released Yuuri’s face, shuffling to get around the boy as she headed for the dining table.

“We got a letter from Mari! They are having a festival in a few days and she wants us to come. I, of course, can’t go. But you!”

She beamed.

“You should go Yuuri, Get out of the village for a bit, Go see your sister. Things should  be smoothed  over with Jean-Jacques by then…”

Hiroko began to trail off as she noticed the scowl on Yuuri’s face.

“I can’t leave you here by yourself Ma---”

The brunet omega had more to say, but had to bite his tongue as he got a stern look from his mother.

She heaved a sigh.

“Yuuri. I can take care of myself. You don’t need to worry so much. If It makes you feel better, I’ll call for Minako to come stay with me while you are away.”

Yuuri paused for a moment, thinking of the brunette Barkeep. The boy returned from his thoughts with a nod.

“I’d prefer that. I’ll also ask Phichit to come and check on you at night after he closes the bookstore.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle over her son’s concern. He really was such a sweet boy. 

“All right, all right. I’ll speak with Minako about it after I go and see Nathalie tomorrow. Then you take Barnaby and go see your sister, okay?”

Yuuri had wandered over to where his mother was by this point. He slipped his arms around her shoulders, leaning into her smaller frame. He felt a gentle hand in his hair again and smiled.

“Let’s have dinner, okay?”

The brunet omega nodded, slipping away from Hiroko and heading into the kitchen for a couple of bowls.

His mother retrieving the pot from the fire.

* * *

It was nice. And warm. So warm.

The brunet tossed in his bed, throwing an arm over his face as he did so. With a sudden realization, he shot up in bed. Honey-hued eyes, full of sleep, looked out of the window, even though it was blurry.

The sun was definitely up.

It had to be about mid-morning.

Yuuri snatched his glasses from the nightstand table beside his bed. He came to a painful awareness that all his  abundance  of grace  was thrown  out the window when rushing out of bed. The brunet boy picked himself up from the floor and walked over to his wardrobe. 

It didn’t take him long to remove his pajamas. Changing into his usual blue jumpsuit with a white long sleeve undershirt. He meandered down the stairs with his book in hand. He spied a small piece of paper on the dining table. He scooped it up before falling to a sit in his mother’s rocking chair.

[Yuuri,

You refused to wake up, regardless of how many times I tried. So I decided to leave my sleeping beauty to slumber the morning away before his big trip and head into town. I love you.

Maman.]

Yuuri couldn't help but roll his eyes at the note. A sigh escaped his lips as he stood.

“Might as well have some breakfast…”

That was when a loud knocking at the door startled the brunet.

“  I wonder  who that is…” 

Yuuri wandered across the small living space. A tanned finger hooked the small curtain beside the window. His chocolate-hued eye peered out. He could not still the groan that escaped.

Standing outside his door was Jean-Jacques.

His hand lingered on the deadbolt for about ten seconds before the door opened. He found himself staring level with a strong pair of slate blue hues.

“Bonjour Yuuri!”

He bellowed a little too early for the time of morning that it was. The omega began backpedaled into the house as Jean-Jacques pushed his way inside.

“W-what a… pleasant surprise, Jean-Jacques.”

Yuuri managed to ramble before he ran into the small vanity table near the stairs.

“I'm  just full of surprises Yuuri… You know, there isn't an omega in town who wouldn't want to be in your shoes.”

The ebony-haired alpha continued his pursuit of the other. For a moment,  however  , he distracted himself with the mirror on the table. He ran his tanned fingers through his hair, fixing it before he turned his attention back to Yuuri.

The omega managed to put a little bit of distance between him and the alpha. Yuuri was hiding on the other side of the dining table.

“Today is the day your wildest dreams come true.”

The brunet boy rolled his eyes.

“Like you know anything about my dreams, Jean-Jacques.”

The alpha fell to a sit in one of the chairs at the dining room table.

“More than you think!”

He folding his arms behind his head and leaned back, kicking his dirty, muddy boots onto the table.

“Imagine this. A rustic little abode outside of town, kind of like this. My latest kill roasting over the fire. My adorable little husband massaging my feet.”

The look of disgust was far too obvious on Yuuri's face. The smell of pine and cedar overtook his sense as he wriggled his nose. He smelled something sweet. Maple syrup? He needed to figure out a way to get rid of this alpha as  quickly  as he could.

"The little ones playing on the floor with the dogs! Can you see it, Yuuri?”

Jean-Jacques pushed himself up and leaned towards the omega.

“Well have at least six or seven pups.”

He stood straight and puffed out his chest.

“Yes, six or seven strapping alpha boys, like myself.”

He beamed, proud of himself as Yuuri gathered some things from the table. The omega making another escape away from the ebony-haired alpha.

“Huh, yeah, imagine that…”

Yuuri was sensitive to the other, aware that the alpha had followed him. His heart began racing as he placed the dishes in the sink.

“Do you know who that adorable little husband will be?”

Red-clad arms pinned Yuuri between the sink and the alpha. He managed to turn, shirking away from the other in the small space he had to work with. 

“...Oh, who I do wonder…”

The tart smell of blueberries tickled Yuuri's nose and he needed to get away. But Jean-Jacques leaned closer, their bodies now touching.

“You, Yuuri.”

Yuuri's stomach turned, the obvious smells of distress were wasted on the oblivious Jean-Jacques. The brunet saw his chance to escape when the other lifted a hand to touch his face.

“Oh! I’m…”

Yuuri fled for the door, the other continuing the pursuit. Unfortunately, if there was one thing that Jean-Jacques enjoyed, it was the thrill of the hunt. The omega found himself pinned against the wooden door

“I'm speechless! I  really  don't know what to say..”

Again, the Alpha leaned in close. Yuuri's heart was pounding in his chest as he tried to find the doorknob behind him.

“  Just  say you’ll marry me, Yuuri!”

Tanned fingers continued searching and searching against the door. Finally, the brush of metal against his fingertips was a sigh of relief. The ebony-haired alpha was  dangerously  close, their lips inches away.

“I'm sorry, Jean-Jacques… I-i-i  just  …”

He twisted the knob and stepped to the side, watching the other tumble out of the now open door.

“don't deserve you! It's not me, it's you!”

The door slammed a little harder than he intended. Yuuri's hands shaking as he shoved the deadbolt into the latch. He peered out of the small viewing window.

Jean-Jacques managed to find himself in the pigs mudding hole. Yuuri bit his lip, stifling a laugh before a smile crept across his lips. His chocolate-hued gaze then found a small “wedding” party hiding out in the forest. Yuuri spotted Georgi almost immediately.  Jean-Jacques and the weaker alpha were hardly separable because that was what Jean-Jacques needed  . An entourage. Yuuri rolled his eyes, spotting a few more of the villagers, Celestino the baker included.

The brunet turned away from the door, heading back towards the kitchen to finally make himself some breakfast.

A furious banging alarmed Yuuri, catching him off guard.  He fell against the wall near the stairs as the booming sound of wood splintering under fists rattled through the cottage  . His palms pressed against his ears as he tucked his head against his knees.

The assault on the door continued for a another minute before  suddenly  stopped. He could still hear the alpha, voice roaring as someone else argued with him. There was one last slam against the door before the voices began to fade away.

Every nerve in Yuuri’s body was on fire. Tears cascading down his cheeks. He drew in big, shaky breaths, feeling as if he  just  had a close call with death.

The omega stayed in his curled up position for what seemed like an eternity. He shivered every now and then.

Chocolate eyes shot to the door as he heard the doorknob jiggle. He was frozen inplace.

“Yuuri?”

A soft voice called out from the other side of the wood and he scrambled to get up, as if he had  been thrown  from his daze. Yuuri stumbled in his haste to get the door, falling to the floor twice

His fingers were trembling so  feverishly  that he could  barely  get the deadbolt open. The door flew open at once as another downpour of tears soaked his cheeks. He flung his arms around his mother and sobbed.

He felt her arm slide around him, but she was speechless.

Hiroko  just  let the boy shed himself of the emotions he had been wallowing in.

Yuuri had dealt with alphas since he began to show as a omega when he hit puberty. But never anything like that. The brunet had never been the direct cause of an alpha's aggression.

Hiroko managed to coax the shaken boy back into the cottage. She allowed the brunet who had been following her to head inside first.

As she passed by Yuuri, his head shot up. He  was taken  aback by the sudden scent of lavender and sandalwood.

She caught his gaze, tear-stricken and irritated. She lifted a thin hand and rustled the boy’s dark brown locks. What she wasn't expecting was to find the boy in her arms, clinging to her like a second mother.

“Minako…”

His voice sounded hoarse from the sobbing.

Having never had a mate or any children of her own, her best friend’s children became like her own. Minako placed a sweet kiss on top of the boy’s head and encouraged him further inside the house.

Hiroko shut the door  quietly  behind them, latching the deadbolt once more.

“Go and settle yourself by packing your things. If you leave soon, you can make it to your sister's before nightfall.”

Minako caught sight of those tear-filled eyes as Yuuri looked up at her. She placed another soothing kiss against his forehead.

“If he comes back before you leave, I'll tear his throat out.”

She whispered against his skin, causing the boy's eyes to go wide. She grinned, prying the omega away from her, giving him a gentle push towards the stairs.

Yuuri stumbled up the first few stairs, finding his feet again, finally climbing the steps.

“He’ll be fine, Hiroko. I'll take him to the edge of the forest, okay?”

Her sapphire gaze shifted to the smaller omega now at her side. Hiroko offered a gentle smile in return.

“I know, he's a strong boy, even if doesn't see it himself.”

* * *

Anger now overwhelmed his distress. Yuuri threw a few things on his bed before rummaging through his wardrobe for his travel sack.  Curses against alphas and omegas filled the air until he finally found the cloth knapsack, returning to the bed littered with things  . 

He damned being an omega to the depths of his bones.

_Clothes, books, hygiene items. Hunting bow._

He would be at Mari’s before he needed anything else, the town she lived in was a few short hours on horseback. Yuuri put the backpack over his shoulder and stormed down the stairs. He ignored the two at the dining table, slamming the back door closed without intention to do so.

The brunet omega was heading for the barn.  As he pushed the door open, he heard the excited whinnying of the beautiful grey Anglo-Arabian horse in the back stall  . A smile crossed Yuuri’s face, greeting the horse with a rub of the muzzle.

“Hello, Barnaby."

Yuuri placed a kiss on the muzzle of the horse before he opened the gate, wandering into the stall.

“So get this Bunny..”

The horse  curiously  followed its master as Yuuri moved into the back of the stall. He fetched the saddle off the stand,  easily  tossing it onto Barnaby’s back.

“CAN YOU IMAGINE?!”

He grumbled as he tightened the flank billet, attaching his travel sack onto the back of the saddle. Barnaby gave Yuuri a nudge to the shoulder with his muzzle, a soft whinny heard. A tanned hand reached out and patted his muzzle again. Yuuri made a reach for the horn, sliding his foot into the stirrups on either side.

“He asked me to marry him!"

Those chocolate-hued eyes rolled, hard. He gave the horse a quick prod in the side, leading him out of the barn.

“ME!”

As Yuuri spurred Barnaby forward past the cottage, he heard voices calling out from behind him  . It took all the willpower he had not to turn around and look. He needed to be away. He needed to be by himself. He figured that he had a little of time before Minako would chase after him.

“Me. The husband of that boorish, brainless…”

Yuuri gripped the reins a little tighter.

“Monsieur Jean-Jacques! Can’t you  just  see it?”

His voice cracked  softly  as he betrayed the information through a harmonious melody. The brunet omega rolled his eyes once more.

“Monsieur Jean-Jacques! His little husband! No, sir, not me, I guarantee it!”

Yuuri knew the village was far in the distance. Barnaby galloped at a striking pace towards the meadows near the forest.

“I WANT SO MUCH MORE THAN THIS PROVINCIAL LIFE!!!!”

Tears began to well in the eyes of the omega as he belted out his complaints to the empty world. Barnaby slowed to a trot through the wildflowers.

“I want adventure in the great wide somewhere! I want it more than I can tell!”

An unusual wetness dripped onto his hands as he loosed his grip further on the reins. Barnaby glanced back at his rider as if concerned.

“And for once… It might be grand, to have… someone understand…”

Yuuri felt a soft tug on the reins, the horse looking for where to go. The brunet omega pulled for Barnaby to head towards the forest trail.

“I want so much more than they’ve got planned…”

A sorrow hung in his voice as his body shook with sobs. There was a pain in his chest. A familiar pain. He leaned forward and gave the grey horse a quick hug before they rode off into the forest.

* * *

Yuuri had  been startled  from his thoughts by the sudden sound of a low growling. Those umber eyes shifted around, a soft state of panic flooded his sense. With a easy crack of the reins and jab, Barnaby began to pick up the pace. The brunet omega continued the scan the forest area when a sharp whinny caught the boy off guard. 

Barnaby came to a halt, rearing back a little. Yuuri looked ahead and froze. The sight of a snarling timber wolf. With a slow, cautious movement, Yuuri reached for the bow that was hanging on his travel sack. He pulled an arrow from the quiver on his back and knocked an arrow.

“Easy Barnaby… Easy…”

The horse took a few more steps backward before coming to a halt. Yuuri let the arrow  fly  and a harsh howl overcame the silence in the air. Precision was one thing the brunet omega was good at. But, that howl meant more. He  quickly  glanced around as a hidden wolf sprung from the trees.

Barnaby whinnied  loudly  at the heels which dug into his ribs. The horse taking off in a gallop towards a path Yuuri didn’t recognize. Behind them, two more wolves pounced from the brush and trees.

“No no no.”

He chanted, maneuvering the frightened horse through the trees, trying to at least keep him on the path  . Yuuri attempted to knock another arrow, but Barnaby was to spooked to be moving  steadily  . When he let the arrow loose, he only managed to hit one of the wolves on the shoulder.

“Shit."

He slung the bow over his shoulder and grabbed the reins with both hands. He snapped the leather again as his horse raced through the forest.

Much to Yuuri’s surprise, the horse came to a skidding stop in front of a large gate. Beyond that gate appeared to be an old castle that looked as if it had  been abandoned. He could hear the growling again behind him.

Terrified, Yuuri looked around for any possible exits. That was when he spied the gate cracked open. He snapped the reins and Barnaby took off towards the open gate. The brunet was shaking, he could hear the ravenous animals on his heels.

The moment that the horse was through the gate, the omega jumped off. He stumbled as he scrambled for the gate, his foot got caught in a stirrup. He  barely  managed to slam the gate closed as one of the wolves leap at him. It snarled and snapped at him through the gate.

Yuuri’s heart was pounding as he grabbed the broken chain and wrapped it  quickly  around the bars to hold the gate shut  . He rammed his hunting knife through the links and fell away from gate. The three wolves circled for a moment. One of them lunging for the gate once more before returning to pacing with its companions.

Yuuri was trembling as he stood, walking backward before he ran into a solid object. He whipped around, finding Barnaby behind him. He ran his fingers through the dark mane, trying to comfort not only himself, but the horse as well. 

“Looks like we are stuck here for a while…”

The horse whinnied  nervously  in reply. Yuuri peeked around the large animal. Chocolate gazed fixated on the old castle behind them. Barnaby also tilted his head in the same direction of Yuuri’s gaze.

 

**“Wanna go explore?”**

 

The horse turned his head back, as if to stare at his master in a dramatic motion.  Yuuri grabbed hold of the leather reins, leading the almost unwilling creature in the direction of the abandoned manor.


	3. Full of surprises

Barnaby refused to approach the castle with an absolute fervent. Yuuri sighed and left him safeguarded in the garden. The brunet omega pulled his bow from his shoulders and knocked an arrow. He paused for a moment, looking over the large, ornate doors. There were deep, thick claw marks carved into the wood.

Yuuri took a deep breath and lowered his bow for a moment, hand hovering at the door handle. As he exhaled, he tried the door. He heard the latch click and as soon as the door opened, he lifted his bow again. He nudged the door open wider with his foot.

The brunet omega had to resist the temptation to call out but instead kept his silence as he slipped within. The light that shone through the windows was the only illumination that the boy had. He disappeared within, being as quiet as he could.

Everything was covered with a thin layer of dust. Yet, the fact that the castle was still lavish in fine and expensive items made Yuuri tense. He moved with slow and precise steps. His gaze sliding over every inch of the interior as proceeded forward. He soon found himself at the foot of a dual set of stairs and at landing he noticed a torn painting.

 

The man in the artwork was smiling, seated in a vibrant red chair. His silvery locks combed to the right side of his face. 

The shades of blue and green in his eyes were what captivated the omega the most. Yuuri lost track of how long he had been standing there, staring.

 

A creaking sound behind the omega caused him to whip around, letting loose the arrow. It hit the floor with a dull thump. Yuuri stayed frozen for a moment before he moved to retrieve the arrow. He realigned the arrow at a quickened pace and peeked around the corner. He found the space to be vacant.

Curious, he followed the wall, watching and listening with a careful ear. Yuuri kept his bow ready as he proceeded forward. He found a hall of doors, yet, at the end was a stone staircase which would lead him down.

The brunet figured no better place to start but to work himself from bottom to top. When he reached the stairs, it puzzled him that the way down had been lit by candle light. Ignited candles meant that someone was here. Raising his bow, he proceeded onward. The staircase had no door, so he was unconcerned with the thought of entrapment. The boy had enough arrows to handle whatever came his way.

Yuuri inched down the strangely lit spiral case. He wondered with baited breath if he would encounter the castle's occupant in the basement. When he finally reached the lower level, he put his back against the wall and peered in. 

He found a large stone chamber with iron gated rooms lining the area. A cough drew Yuuri’s attention to the back of the room. He drew the bowstring back as he moved into the room. Each step was careful and calculated. Umber eyes spied a shadow sitting in the back of the furthest cell. As he grew closer, something was nagging in the back of his mind.

His arrow and bow clattered on the ground, startling the cell occupant. Tears overflowed from his eyes as the captive drew closer to the bars.

_ “P-papa?!” _

Yuuri rushed to the bars, arms threaded between the iron with ease. His father began to weep in the delicate moment, embracing his son.

“Leave Yuuri! You need to get out of here. **Quickly!!** ”

His father tried pushing him away. A tanned hand wiped the tears away with a frenzied energy.

“But papa! Papa, I can’t just leave you here! We thought you were dead!!!”

Yuuri’s voice cracked as he spoke out towards his father. His gaze fell to the lock on the door. Gripping the wrought iron bars, he rattled the door in a vehement force. He looked up when he felt his father’s hands on his own.

“Yuuri. You need to go! It was better you thought I was dead. I was trying to protect you! Now you need to l-l…”

His father’s voice trailed off as his eyes widened, staring at something behind Yuuri.

“Pap-- **AH!** ”

The brunet was shoved into the stone wall beside the cell in a short motion. His arms pinned in the small of his back, the grip painfully firm. Yuuri panicked for a moment. He struggled against the grasp before a weight pressed against him. He could feel something near the back of his neck, causing the hair there to stand on edge. He froze as whatever was pinning him against the stone trailed up his neck, inhaling.

Yuuri’s father began banging on the iron bars, growing with a fire in his eyes.

**“LET HIM GO! HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON HIM!!! JUST LET HIM GO!!!!”**

Yuuri could only assume. But whatever was behind him turned it’s attention to his father as the older alpha hushed down.

 

_ “...I see.” _

 

Yuuri could feel the stare burning into the back of his neck.

“Not yours, no.”

The thing pinning Yuuri tilted its head to the side, a devilish smile cast on its lips. The deeper velvety tone registered a more masculine voice to the omega.

_ “...a pup.” _

A fresh set of tears began streaming down the brunet’s cheeks.

“P… please let my father go!”

A soft cry escaped his lips as he felt the grip on his wrists tighten.

“... **You**... intrude into my castle, the both of you, and now you are demanding the release of your father?”

Whatever was behind the omega began laughing, a deep, wicked revel.

“And what would you do? I could just throw you into one of these cells and that would be the end of the story, you both can rot away in my dungeon and I wouldn’t give it a second thought. No one comes here. No one will hear you.” 

He leaned into Yuuri once more.

_ “And no one will rescue you.” _

Yuuri winced. The sickening sound of wood cracking and splintering under force echoed the chamber. Pressing his forehead against the cool stone, he sighed a soft sob.

“...Then an exchange?”

Another harsh chuckle came from behind the brunet.

“Did you not hear me?”

A fierce smell of licorice began to overwhelm Yuuri’s senses, making him feel dizzy. He could feel the fight leaving his body. A soft whimper escaped his lips. A quiet chanting caught Yuuri’s ears.

“...nononono…”

That same wicked smile danced across its lips.

“You know what? It might be fun to have a pretty face around here.”

He threaded his fingers into those raven locks. His grip still firm on Yuuri’s wrists as he pulled the omega away from the wall. Yuuri began struggling to get free again.

Without warning, he crumbled to his knees, his mouth slack as a soundless gasp escaped past. Everything was spinning and he felt teeth against the small bundle of nerves in his neck. It wasn’t harsh but it was enough to instantly kill his will to fight. Somewhere faded in the background he could hear his father violent clashing against the iron bars.

“Be good or I will make it hurt next time.”

Those words were electric to Yuuri’s body and he nodded. Defeated, he was pulled back to his feet and ushered out of the basement. Yuuri lost the awareness he had for whatever what happened around him. All he could focus on was the fingers in his hair and steel grip on his wrists.

The brunet omega was shoved inside a room, falling roughly to the ground. As he lay there, he heard the door latch close, the lock engaged from outside. More tears were already forming on the brim of his eyes. Yuuri struggled to hear the voices outside of the door. He sniffled as crawled closer to the locked door.

“Master…”

**“What?!”**

Yuuri could hear the snarling through the wood.

“Isn’t acting like this what got us here in the first place?”

The brunet winced as he heard a sickly crack then the dull thump of something heavy hitting the stone floor.

**“Excuse me?! Did you forget your place?”**

“No sir.”

There was a long moment of silence before the deeper baritone struck again.

“Would you like me to tend to our guest?”

Yuuri heard a scoff and then footsteps. He gasped as he heard the door unlock. Honey-hued eyes searched the small room, spotting a wardrobe by the door. He scrambled for the other side of the cabinet as the door opened. His hands shot to his mouth from what he saw next.

This beast walked in. It was covered from head to toe in deep blond fur. The ears on top of its head are what distracted Yuuri the most. They were a deep brown in color.

“You don’t need to hide. I apologize that our master can be so… rough. He can be rather sweet if you just give him a chance…”

Yuuri pressed himself closer to the wall as quiet as he could, losing sight of the creature.

The scream that escaped Yuuri's lips as a pair of sharp green eyes peered around the wardrobe, echoed the chamber. The brunet slumped to the ground, covering his mouth as he fell.

The ears of the creature flattened against its head as it winced at the noise.

“If you could avoid that, my ears would be greatly appreciative.”

The blond creature held out a furred hand. Yuuri stared at it as it came into his line of sight. The minutes extended far past the normal spectrum of time. A cough caused Yuuri to jump and with a timid hesitation, he trailed his eyes up to meet the others once more.

“Salute.”

The creature grinned, it had a snout like a fox and when it smiled, you could see all of those sharp teeth.

“My name is Christophe. I am one of the butlers and caretakers of this castle. Might I learned your name, Monsieur?”

Yuuri found himself staring for another moment. He finally slid a tanned hand into the other’s furry one. Christophe pulled the omega to his feet with a gentle tug, smile unfaltering.

“Y-you're not going to eat me… are you?”

A deep gruff laughed flooded the chamber as the fox lead Yuuri over to sit on the bed.

“Contrary to our outer appearances, that would be rather savage of us.”

The look of surprise on Yuuri's face when he sat on the lavish bed was adorable. Christophe stayed standing in an attempt to make the brunet more comfortable. Now that the initial fear had subsided, the omega thought back to his situation and the tears came back. Yuuri’s body began to shake as he sobbed.

“Monsieur... Monsieur, please. No tears, it's not as bad here as you think. I'm sorry that you are the Master’s… well, but I will do everything in my power to make your stay here more comfortable. But please, please don't cry.”

Yuuri felt hands on his knees. He glanced down through a wet vision and found the fox creature crouched before him. The brunet reached out a hand. Yuuri brushed the cheek of the creature with a timid touch, the fur was soft under his fingertips.

“Are you… okay? I heard him hit you.”

Christophe glanced to the floor before he returned his attention to Yuuri, a smile back on his face.

“You heard that? Either way, don't you worry about that. I stepped out of line. Now…”

Those green eyes softened.

“You haven't told me your name.”

Honey-hued eyes averted away from Christophe. Yuuri pulled the pink fleshy part of his lip between his teeth before he sighed.

“I-it... it's Yuuri.”

The omega's voice quivered as he spoke, still unsure of his situation.

“Yuuri. What a beautiful name. Is there anything I can get for you?”

Yuuri reached up, tucking a brunet lock behind his ear in a nervous gesture.

“I-I am starting to get hungry.”

There was still a soft tremble in his voice when he talked. The smiled Christophe had beamed and eased Yuuri's nerves, even if only by a tiny amount.

“I'm sure the Master will insist you eat with him, but I can have some tea and biscuits brought up if you would like that?”

The look on Yuuri’s face was apprehensive. He was nervous about what the fox creature had revealed. The ‘Master’ insisting on him eating with him? What was going to happen to him? What was going to happen to his father? Would he ever see his mother and sister again?

“Would you prefer I bring the tea or would you like to meet some of the other castle's inhabitants?”

Yuuri had his thoughts jostled. Surprised as a soft, fuzzy finger brushed the tears from his cheeks. He focused in on the fox creature, who was still in front of him. Yuuri noticed that the other was trying to comfort him with a smile.

“Oh! um…”

A gentle laugh came from Chris.

“Still uncomfortable? That's okay, I'll bring the tea then, however…”

Resting back on his haunches, Chris began to recount the others in the castle. Other than himself and the Master, he explained to Yuuri, there were only a handful of others that stayed. When Yuuri asked what Chris meant by stayed, the fox noted that it was a story for another time. The blond began to describe the other creatures within the castle. He started out mentioning that there two omegas still under the employment of the Master.

Christophe tried to best explain their appearances. Yuuri took note that there was a blond cat-like creature whose name was also Yuri. But everyone in the castle called the boy Yura with a gentle affection. The other was an omega named Guang-hong who had the looks of a tawny doe. 

The blond fox led the next part of the conversation with the fact that he was a beta. And that there were four other betas within the castle. He seemed to fawn over one, in particular, a hickory-hued owl beast named Masumi. It was rather bonny and sweet.

The other three were Leo, a tawny stag creature. Minami, a blond Raccoon beast with a bright red mask. And Otabek, a coal colour bear beast of whom was very protective over Yura as Leo was over Guang-hong.

“And that just leaves the Master.”

Yuuri blinked a few times. He was trying to remember the grand amount information he was presented.

“What does he look like? He came up behind me, so I never saw his face, but he touched my wrists and he didn’t seem to be in a similar situation.”

Chris looked down again, a strange sense of sadness played in his eyes.

“I’ll… leave that for dinner this evening, if that is alright with you. I know it will be selfish of me to ask this, but, please don’t judge our Master too harshly. I know you’ll have so many questions that I cannot answer yet. But everything will come in due time, Sweet Monsieur Yuuri.”

Another smile crossed Chris’s face as he rose to a stand.

“I am going to go and get the tea and biscuits, I will be back in about thirty minutes, sorry it takes so long.”

The blond fox began to head for the door, his hand stilling on the knob as he hesitated at the exit.

“ _Just don’t go into the west wing, okay?_ It would be very, very bad.”

As sudden as the fox had appeared, he was gone. Yet, Yuuri did not hear the door lock. Honey-hued eyes blinked in confusion. He couldn’t be exactly sure, but was he just given freedom? The brunet’s first instinct was to run. Images of his father in the dungeon flooded his mind. And that immediately squashed the line of thought.

His entire body trembled as he reached for the door knob. The boy took a deep breath and as he exhaled he twisted the knob, very surprised to find it was actually unlocked. The brunet peered out into the empty hallway before he slipped out the room. He was very careful on how he shut the door, ensuring it made as little sound as possible.

Yuuri wondered if because Chris said not to go in the west wing if that meant he was in the east. The brunet omega aimlessly wandered the hallway. He was intrigued by all of the ornate decorations. It wasn't long before he found himself back at the staircase that he was led up before he was locked in the room.

His gaze drifted to the other side of the hall. The forbidden west wing. He felt something within him calling to him, drawing him towards the empty space. Yuuri didn't notice that he began moving again as he wandered down the desolate hall.

It was different than the east wing, it was inadequately lit and torn to shreds. The upkeep of this part of the building seemed poor and Yuuri began to wonder if it was dangerous to be there. 

A soft tune caught his attention and lured Yuuri further into the darkness of the west wing.

The music began to grow in volume the deeper the omega drifted into the darkness. He could barely see what was in front of him as he approached a set of massive scarlet doors. The song seemed sad and it pulled at his heart. Before he knew it tears were falling down his cheeks. He reached out and brushed the broken wood with caution.

The song was clouding Yuuri’s better judgment. He found his hands on the door handles before he could think of what his next action should be. The old doors were stiff and creaked very loud as the brunet omega pulled them open. He peered into the room and found it absolutely demolished.

Yuuri shivered as the frigid wind bellowed within from the broken balcony doors. He stepped over the broken and tossed furniture. He was curious about the ever growing melody. Surprise stole his thoughts as he rounded a corner. A beautiful blue glow catching his attention. He couldn’t help but grow entranced with the glowing object within.

 

**A beautiful frozen blue rose, floating within a glass case.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The melody is Stammi Vicino, just... btw. xD


	4. That HURTS

Yuuri didn’t realize what he was doing and before he could stop, the case was sitting beside the rose on the table. The melody resonated through the room and he was shocked to find it was coming from the rose. There was something odd about it. While the glow decorated the room, it pulsed from the rose like a heartbeat. Tanned fingers reached out towards it, bewitched by its appearance.

The moment the pads of his fingers touched the rose, surprise splashed across his face. Yuuri wasn’t sure exactly what he was expecting. It gave off a soft fog, so he assumed the rose to be frigid, but instead it felt like glass.

Yuuri froze in fear as something ripped his hand away from the rose. The vicious smell of licorice had returned.

“What are you doing in **here?**!”

The brunet squeezed his eyes shut, heart pounding within his chest.

“It was that lousy fox wasn’t it? I’ll give him a proper punishment later. As for you…”

The voice paused, struck with surprise as he examined the omega’s hand. 

 

He knew he saw the brunet touch the rose. 

Why was there no evidence? 

No cold fire burn from the magic? 

 

His eyes widened. But before his thoughts could grasp the extent of what was going on, the omega jerked his wrist free. He watched the other stumble backward, the brunet falling to the ground.

It was the first time that Yuuri had actually laid eyes on the master of the castle. He was taller than he imagined. He had a golden mask on, the intricate detail stole the brunet's attention. The mask looked like lace, was in the shape of a skull, and dazzled with diamonds. On either side of the beast's head were large golden horns. They grew out to the side and formed a loop pointing forwards. Silvery platinum blond locks framed the mask. The eyes drew Yuuri's attention and time seemed to stand still.

There were those same piercing turquoise hues that had him captivated in the foyer.

The beast-like man took a step forward toward Yuuri. A sharp gasp escaped his lips and in a panicked state of mind, fight or flight took over. The brunet scrambled to his feet, stumbling over the broken furniture and debris in the room. He burst through the crimson doors that he entered through and ran down the hall. In his current mind, Yuuri almost missed that something behind him was yelling.

**“WAIT!!!!”**

The omega was running down the hall, unaware of his surroundings. A painful drumming in his chest pushed him to move faster. Yuuri was at the staircase again. He flew down the stairs in a frenzy. He tripped over the last few steps before his gaze fell on the massive entrance doors. He was gasping for air but his legs still carried him forward.

Struggling with the door in his exhausted state, he pushed out into the cold, winter evening. He shivered, looking around before he spied Barnaby right where he had left him. A sharp whistle filled the air and the horse was at his side in an instant. Yuuri sped to climb his way onto the back of the horse before kicking his heels into the animal. With a rough neigh, Barnaby took off toward the castle gates.

The shouting continued but it grew quieter the further away the omega got. He had to stop at the gate to unbar it before he could proceed further. The last thing on his mind were the wolves that had laid waiting for their winter feast. Yuuri took off again once he was back on Barnaby. The horse could sense the hysteria of its owner and spooked itself once they were within the forest. A growl caught Yuuri’s attention and he glanced behind. 

 

The pack of wolves had reappeared. 

Five in total. 

 

He strengthened his grip on the leather reins and lead Barnaby forward. A jab to the ribs instated a faster gallop. Without his bow, Yuuri was completely defenseless. He had to grasp hope. His focus on making it to the village before either the wolves got him or something bad happened to his father.

The boy managed to run one of the wolves off the cliff, watching it tumble down the face. In an unnoticed attack, Barnaby crashed to the ground, knocking Yuuri off. He shivered at the snow. But, he now face to face with two of the wolves. He could hear his Barnaby whinny in fear nearby.

A ferocious roar rattled the tree branches in the forest. What Yuuri witnesses next, he never imagined. It was the alpha from the castle. His body still frozen from fear of the wolves, he watched the other leap from his horse. The brunet was unsure what pierced the wolf, but it let out a gruesome howl. The cry of pain drawing the attention of the other three wolves. 

Barnaby galloped off in a state of confusion, a tanned hand lifted as if that were all it would take to stop the horse. Yuuri turned his attention back to the fight in front of him. One of the wolves lunged at the beast-like human. The beast avoided one of the attacks only so another could sink its teeth into his arm. 

The terrifying roar bellowed from the alpha startled Yuuri. The beast plunged, what Yuuri now saw as thick talons, into the wolf that had a grip on his arm. It went limp and he discarded the body as the final two wolves circled him. The humanoid beast backed up toward Yuuri, his movements slow as if to protect him. 

That was when the wolf on the left struck. It got knocked away into a nearby tree trunk, but the other wolf managed to land a blow, teeth sinking into his leg.

The howl that escaped the beastly human was ear piercing. Yuuri watched him bury those talons into the final wolf before tossing its body to the side. The omega remained motionless, eyes fixated on his rescuer. The alpha staggered, blood soaking the layer of snow on the ground before he collapsed. He landed face down in the snow.

Yuuri's hand covered his mouth as he gasped before springing forward. Within moments, the omega was at his side. He struggled to roll him over onto his back. Honey-hued eyes flicked immediately to the wounds. With quick thinking, he tore two strips of fabric from the beast’s cloak. He secured them on the wounds to stop the bleeding.

His gaze fell to the mask. The urge of curiosity was slowly consuming the omega as he reached for the mask. A sharp whinny from behind him caught him off caught and he froze in his movement.

Yuuri looked at the grey-speckled horse before glancing back to the beast. A heavy sigh heaved in his chest as he got up. The brunet made a soft clicking noise, encouraging the horse closer. It stared at Yuuri with a look of skepticism before trotting over. A tanned hand rubbed lovingly over its muzzle and it neighed in a gentle manner.

His eyes glanced back to the beast laying the soft snow. He pulled in a deep breath and crouched near the body. His tanned fingers brushed over the golden mask. Another whiny caused him to freeze up before he hushed the horse. The omega’s fingers gripped the edges of the mask, pulling it upward towards his horns, his actions timid.

The brunet boy gasped when he saw his face. Spread across the majority of the pale skin was what looked like a tattoo. It was in the shape of a rose. Blue in colour much like the frozen rose he encountered in the castle.

Yuuri found himself drawn to it as he was the real thing. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and touching it. It felt like a scar under the pads of his fingers. Without a clear reason why, tears began to fall, dripping onto the beast’s face below him. Something deep in his heart ached. The omega brushed some silver locks out of the way before returning the mask to where it was.

Now he had to focus on his next obstacle, returning the unconscious beast to the castle. Yuuri slid his arms under the others and heaved him up. He then grabbed an arm and squatted down. He hoisted the unconscious beast onto his shoulders. A groan escaped his lips as he struggled to return to the horse.

With a moment of extremely difficult maneuvering, Yuuri managed to get the beast onto the back of the horse. The omega grasped the reins on the horse before turning to it.

“Um… You don’t happen to know the way back to your master’s castle…”

The horse stared for a long moment at the brunet. Which in turn made Yuuri feel ridiculous for asking a horse for directions. Yet, the horse pulled on the reins, grabbing Yuuri’s attention and he began following the horse’s lead.

The poor omega was unable to control his shivering when the castle came back into view. He almost smiled in relief, before the reality of the situation came crashing back around him. He had to make a choice in that moment. He could run in hopes he could get back to the village before hypothermia and frostbite claimed him. 

Or return to his captivity within the castle.

**He knew.** _He knew the right answer before he even finished asking himself the question._

The brunet boy closed the wrought iron gate behind them. Securing it once more before he continued walking with the horse toward the castle. In the distance, he could see four silhouettes in the entrance of the castle.

He recognized one immediately, it was Chris. Beside him were the cat, doe, and owl beasts. Yuuri shrunk away from the owl beast. He approached Chris, who instructed for Yuri to take the horse. Then, for Guang-hong to go get some water boiling.

“What happened? I have never seen the Master so panicked before. He just ran out of the castle after you!”

Chris broke the silence before asking Masumi to help him carry the master within the castle. Yuuri kept quiet, not sure exactly what to say. He wrung his hands together as he followed the two beasts.

“Well… I wandered into the west wing…”

A pair of fiercely angry green eyes caught Yuuri’s attention. Regret overwhelmed his senses.

“I didn’t mean too!”

Yuuri muttered in his defense as his gaze shifted to the ground.

“No wonder the Master rushed out of here in such a haste”

A weighted sigh fell from Chris’s snout.

“I heard a melody. It was ethereal. Beautiful but so very sad…”

The fox stopped so sudden in his tracks. It caused Masumi to stumble under the full weight of their master of the castle.

“You what?”

Chris turned to Yuuri, which caused the poor boy to fold further inward. Masumi just huffed, feathers rustling as he continued to carry the master to his den room.

“I-I-I heard a beautiful but sad hymn calling from within the west wing and before I knew what was going on, I was in front of a set of massive deep red doors.”

The omega couldn't help but crumble under the scrutiny of Chris’s long gaze. He was still staring at the ground when furry hands grabbed his. Yuuri watched as the fox beast examined his hands, flipping them over so his palms were facing up. An expression of shock played on the fox’s face before he dropped Yuuri’s hands.

_ “Curious.” _

Chris turned and chased after Masumi, leaving Yuuri to his thoughts. Once again, his heart was beating violently within his chest. It took him a moment before he could move again. He ran after the two, as to not get lost. He almost ran into the tawny doe as he rounded the corner towards the master’s den.

“Pardon me…”

Guang-hong stammered the response as he stepped aside. Yuuri was unsure of what he should do. Should he proceed within or stay outside.

“If you aren’t going to go in, you should move out of our way so we can tend to our idiot of a master.”

Shocked at the sudden outburst, Yuuri met stares with the blond cat beast who was now standing behind Guang-hong. The omega nervously entered the room. The betas were setting the slow awakening master in his chair. It had an air of familiarity to Yuuri before he recognized it from the torn painting.

Everyone was moving around him. Chris and Masumi both left the room, while Yura and Guang-hong got situated near the master’s chair. The doe poured the water into a basin where the cat-beast had tossed a rag. In the blond’s arms were bandages. He knelt in front of the beast-like human and began to unravel the torn pieces of cloak from the wounds. The master hissed in pain, his leg twitched and kicked the cat away.

He tore away the pieces of cloak himself.

“You idiot. This is what you get.”

Yura threw the bundle of bandages into the lap of the other before he stood beside the fireplace.

“What were you thinking? Going so far away from the Castle. From the…”

Emerald-hued eyes shifted to Yuuri, stare burning into the omega.

_ “... the thing.” _

The blond’s gaze shifted back to the injured humanoid, who was cleaning his wounds. Blood smeared all over that porcelain complexion.

“No care for the rest of us. Still rude as ever.”

_ “Yura.” _

The doe finally spoke up, his tone scolding from where he stood at the other side of the fireplace. Watching the small group, Yuuri tried to figure out what he should do. With a deep breath, the brunet set his shoulders and proceeded to the spot in front of the alpha. 

He could feel all eyes were on him.

He dipped a tanned hand into the basin of hot water and wrung out the rag. A turquoise-hued gaze watched his movements as the beast felt soft fingers touch the skin around the wound on his leg.

The searing hot rag on the alpha’s flesh caused a roar to echo the chamber. The beast had been silent up until this point.

**“THAT HURTS!”**

A chuckle sounded from behind Yuuri, he assumed it was the cat beast.

“You get what you deserve, Viktor.”

A snarl pointed at the blond caused the cat-beast to hush. Yuuri caught another whiff of the potent licorice smell that oozed from the alpha.

“Master Viktor…”

Yura quickly corrected himself and returned to gazing deep into the fire. A soft smile played on Yuuri’s lips.

“What are you smiling about?”

Viktor hissed as the omega took another pass over the wound before dipping the cloth back in the basin. A taloned hand gripped that tan chin, forcing the brunet to peered into the turquoise shades of his stare. Yuuri swallowed hard before he could answer.

“It’s a lot… homier here than I imagined.”

They stared at each other for a moment before the alpha released the grip he had on his chin. Viktor leaned back into his chair, holding his leg out for the omega to bandage. He rested his chin on his hand and looked towards the floor. The smell of blueberries filled the air and Viktor felt a tension leave his shoulders.

Yuuri reached up and grabbed the bandages from the beast’s lap and folded the cloth into a rectangle. The brunet stared at the wound, the cloth now trembling in his hand. His heart pounded in his chest as he rested the cloth in his lap before he took the wounded leg into his hand. 

His mother explained him once that there was something special about omegas. A sort of healing salve that they produced in their saliva. She also told him it usually only worked with pair-bonded alphas and omegas. But, it was the best way Yuuri could think to say thank you and he hoped it worked.

The brunet closed his eyes and ran his tongue over the torn skin until it was sufficiently covered. He then placed the rectangle cloth over and secured it with a bandage. Surprise stole his expression as he found Viktor watching him when he glanced up. A soft look of shock on the beast's features. Yuuri blushed furiously under the engrossed gaze before reaching for the alpha’s arm.

The room was silent except for the crackling of fire behind them. Yuuri repeated the steps, a soft hiss escaped from Viktor’s lips, even though the rag had cooled a bit by this point. It was when the omega returned the cloth to the basin that he realized the two by the fire had vanished. 

Yuuri nervously glanced to the alpha, who had turned his direction towards the door. His head resting in his hand again. A soft smiled crossed Yuuri’s lips as he coated the wound before covering it. His face darkened to a shade of deep red.

“Um… T-thank you for saving me.”

Viktor’s gaze met Yuuri’s for a brief moment before he glanced back to the door. A gentle spice of cinnamon now dashed the air with the floral blueberry. The beast found himself staring at a pair of similar, but different hued green eyes. A scowl formed on his face before he looked to the omega once more. 

The brunet was cleaning up the small area, gathering the blood-soaked pieces of cloak. Yuuri tossed them into the empty wash basin. He poured the small amount of water around the fireplace to evaporate.

“W… Will you join me for dinner this evening?”

The brunet froze in place before turning to meet that turquoise stare. The blush was still present on his cheeks, yet, not as vibrant. The omega opened and closed his mouth a few times in an attempt to grasp the right words.

“Wouldn’t it be, ah, strange to have dinner with a prisoner?”

 

And that’s what Yuuri was. 

The beast’s captive. 

 

The platinum blond made that abundantly clear when they first met in the dungeon. A low growl came from the beast as he looked back to the door, those same green eyes there. A dirty blond eyebrow wiggled in suggestion. Viktor sneered.

“My castle. _My captive._ **My rules.** ”

He bit out, glaring harsher than he intended at the brunet. Viktor's temper was getting the better of him in the moment. He too easily overwhelmed the gentler pheromones with his own.

“Now! You will have dinner with me this evening.”

The stomp of Yuuri’s foot caught the beast off guard, a heavy scent of clove filled the space between them. 

 

The blush was gone. 

The small omega was angry.

 

**“HOW CAN I HAVE DINNER WITH YOU WHILE MY FATHER IS IN THE DUNGEON, LOCKED AWAY?!”**

 

Tears began to fall from those honey coloured eyes as he stared the beast down. Yuuri refused to falter his gaze. Viktor sat stunned for a moment. Outbursts were nothing, he dealt with Yura’s all the time. There was something different about this. Something strange stirred in the pit of his stomach. 

But, Viktor had an immense stubbornness to him and he was unwilling of letting go of his high ground. As he stood, he seemed somehow far taller to the omega. Viktor leaned in, a pale hand grasping the boy’s chin as a daunting smirk cross his lips.

“Have dinner with me, and we will revisit that topic.”

Yuuri fumbled mentally. He was not prepared for that. He was used to alphas being pushy and forcing their way into getting whatever they wanted. 

 

_ Much like Jean-Jacques.  _

 

There was a unique shred of something that drummed in Yuuri’s heart. He caved under the aggressive watch. His eyes trailing to the floor beside them.

“...I suppose I don’t have much of a choice now do I?”

Those umber hues returned, gaze fiery.

“Very well. I accept your dinner invitation then.”

Yuuri almost missed the gentle smile that played on the beast’s lips. The omega took a sly second look before the platinum blond called out for the two at the door.

“Christophe. Finish cleaning up this mess. Yura. Show…”

The beast paused for a moment. He glimpsed towards the brunet omega, who was greeting the fox with a comfortable smile. A laugh escaped the fox’s lips, meeting the gaze of the Master.

“His name is Yuuri.”

Viktor glared towards the dirty blond fox, a snarl on his lips. Yuuri could feel the tension between them. The brunet boy was unsure of how to react in the position he was in.

“Take him back to his room.”

The cat-beast rolled his eyes before waving for the other omega to follow him. The walk back to his room was filled with silence. Anytime Yuuri would try to talk with Yura, the blond just ignored him. It wasn’t until they were finally back at his room that the other spoke.

“Either Guang-hong or I will fetch you for dinner and Otabek will be by shortly to make sure you are properly dressed.”

Before the brunet boy could respond, Yura shut the door to the room, the familiar sound of the lock engaged in place. Yuuri glanced around the room, it was the first time he had actually gotten a fair look at it. It was plain and didn’t have much in it aside from the basics, bed, dresser, vanity. The omega moved to the window and perched himself on the sill there.

The night was falling and he thought back to where he was supposed to be. On one hand, he would be happy and safe at his sister’s house. But on the other hand, he would have had no idea his father was still alive. Yuuri began to wipe away the tears that were falling again. He had a tremendous burden on his shoulders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a moment there where I didn't know what to do with the end of this chapter. I hope the mass of characters there for a moment wasn't too confusing. I still feel like the ending was abrupt, but I had trouble thinking of something better. Anyway, enough complaining. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, you can start to see the wheels turning between Yuuri and Viktor and I am so excited. 
> 
> I want to take a moment and say thank you for all the comments, they really mean a lot to me. :)


	5. What's for dinner?

Cerulean hued eyes followed the duo as they departed the room. The beast fell back into his chair, slumping lower than he would in normal use. His chin again resting in his palm, elbow on the arm of the chair. The master of the castle was oblivious to the green gaze that observed him. A smile crossed the fox’s lips.

“You should try to appear less like a mastermind.”

Those sharp eyes shifted under the golden mask, the glare dug deep and caused Chris to shiver.

“I believe I didn’t ask for your opinion.”

His tone was flat and caused a defiant laugh from the dirty blond. Viktor noticed the other slink closer. Chris placed his hands on the arms of the chair in a pointed defiance, leaning in far too close.

“... Could we be so lucky…”

The words fell from the fox's lips in a whisper as the beta teased the alpha, his expression smug.

“The flame that will melt that frozen heart of yours waltzed into the palm of our hands?”

A pale hand reached out, gripping the collar of Chris’s blouse. The beast adjusted himself so he was sitting proper in the chair and pulled the fox so he was inches from his face.

“Imagine if you put half as much effort into doing anything else as you do into talking. The possibilities would be endless.”

With a rough shove, Viktor pushed the fox away from him. He caused unbalance in the other and made him stumble before he regained his posture.

“Now fuck off and go be useful for once.”

Christophe tapped his chin with a tanned finger, a smirk crossing his lips once again. He gathered the miscellaneous items from the room and disappeared into the hallway. Chris left Viktor with his own thoughts under the sounds of the crackling fireplace. The castle master returned to his prior position. His eyes now staring deep into the dancing flames.

“Tch.”

He grumbled aloud. His mind wandered. He thought about the gesture of submission from the brunet omega. He touched the bandage wrappings. Anger flooded his system, and distracted, he gripped the wound. A jolt of pain shooting through his system.

“FUCK!”

He swore rather loud, pushing himself from the comfort of his den chair. Viktor whipped around and in a result of emotions, threw the chair across the room. Emerald-hued eyes viewed from the hallway.

“Do you think he will okay?”

The cat beast shifted his attention to the fox lingering in the hall, out of the sight of the Master. A harsh roll of the eyes was the answer to his question. Yura brushed past Chris in his travels towards the kitchen.

“We need to get dinner prepared so stop wasting thoughts on unnecessary things.”

The blond scolded the other. Christophe sighed and turned to follow the shorter Butler towards the dining hall.

Unphased by the stirring emotions, Viktor stormed from the den and out into the castle. The beast traversed the castle with little concern of where he was going. And before he knew it, he was standing at the stairs which led to the dungeon.

Viktor paused at the entrance, staring down the now unilluminated staircase. His thoughts were churning, uneasy inside his head as his gaze unwavering. A devilish grin crossed his lips under the mask. The beast ran his fingers through those silvery locks. A lone finger traced one of his horns, tapping the tip for a moment.

“Perfect.”

* * *

The brunet omega had been starting out of the window, observing the sun grow lower in the sky.  The sound of metal mechanisms in the door lock drew Yuuri’s attention to the opening entrance. Yuuri bit the pinky flesh of his lower lip between his teeth, he tried to withhold his fright. He studied the beast which entered his room.

It had dark brown fur and most of its features resembled a bear. Yuuri saw a soft expression in its features. The omega mustered the best smile he in his situation as he slid from his perch on the window sill.

“You must be Otabek, right?”

That dark stare held, keeping Yuuri frozen where he stood. A sigh fell past the other’s snout, holding a small stack of folded clothing between his paws.

“Indeed. The master requested you wear this when you join him for dinner, he figured you would appreciate a change of clothing.”

Otabek gave Yuuri a quick glance over, noting the stains on the boy’s blue jumper. He placed the stack of clothes on the bed before he turned back to the brunet boy.

“I’ll be outside the door while you change, Then I will wash your current clothing if you wish.”

A blush crossed Yuuri’s tanned cheeks. His eyes wandered down, only now realizing the state of his clothing. He let out a loud sigh and nodded his response to the bear beast. Otabek offered a polite bow before he exited the room.

Honey-hued eyes trailed over the stack. Another gentle sigh escaped his lips as his fingers fumbled with the buttons on his jumper. He had trouble stopping his thoughts from wandering to how the evening would play out.

A shiver ran down his spine as he tossed the filthy jumper onto the bed, grabbing the first article of clothing. Yuuri wondered if there was a way to convince this Viktor to release his father. His heart raced in his chest as he examined the first piece of clothing.

A vibrant blush painted his cheek, the shirt was a rosy pink pastel with a large bow across the top. The shoulders were white. Yuuri sighed as he pulled the top over his head. The omega grew up with an older sister, it wasn't the first time the omega had been in more feminine clothing. In fact, he welcomed such attire. Yuuri did feel uneasy being presented in such a manner around an alpha he was not familiar with.

He slipped into the pastel rose shorts, the cotton cloth puffed out. He didn't see them before sitting on the bed but under the clothing had been a pair of white flats with a pastel pink rose on the toes. The omega slid the shoes on and then walked over to the full-length mirror on the wall. Honey-hued eyes gave himself a once over. Tanned hands giving the new outfit a quick pat down before he nodded.

Yuuri moved back over to the bed, flopping down onto his stomach. He reached out a hand, blindly grabbing a pillow and tucking it under his head and chest. The brunet boy heaved another heavy sigh before he rested into the plushness. His mind explored the conversation's possibilities with the beast.

As long as his father made it home safe, the omega would rest easy as a prisoner to the alpha. His eyelids grew heavy. The scents of lemons and strawberries danced around his nostrils.

* * *

The omega stretched. A yawn escaping his lips as he felt the unfamiliar graze of fingers combing through his hair. Yuuri slowly turned his head to find the doe-beast sitting on the bed beside him. Chocolate-hued eyes returned his gaze. For a moment, he thought he saw the gentle face of a young omega beneath the mask of the beast-like creature. A smile crossed their lips.

“Good evening.”

The doe spoke through his smile. The brunet boy blinked a few times, gingerly returning the smile.

“Oh!”

Guang-hong withdrew his hand from the other’s hair, and Yuuri could have sworn a blush crossed his cheeks.

“Sorry. You looked so peaceful. Anyway!”

Guang-hong hopped off of the bed, clapping his hands together in front of him. The brunet doe rocked back for a moment on his feet before he steadied himself.

“I’ve come to gather you for dinner.”

A laugh escaped the brunet’s lips as he pushed himself up from the bed, sliding off the edge with a certain grace. Being around this omega made him at ease here in the castle. He held out his arms as if presenting himself to the doe-beast.

“How do I look?”

He felt the doe's focused stare. The doe contemplated for a moment before he approached Yuuri and stood up on his toes. The darker brunet felt fingers in his hair again before the doe-beast stepped away.

“You had bed head.”

The quiet giggle that escaped past Guang-hong’s lips put Yuuri a little more at ease.

“It looks much better now. It was my fault anyway…”

Yuuri inhaled a deep breath, moving towards the doe-beast. He offered a smile as he grasped Guang-hong’s hands. The smaller omega jumped a little before Yuuri spoke.

“Alright, so… Dinner?”

“OH! Yes!”

The doe-beast slipped his hands from the other’s grasp and hooked his arm with the brunet omega. He rested his free hand on the other’s arm. Guang-hong led the other towards the door and the two head off down the hall towards the dining room.

“So… What should I expect from dinner? I’m a little nervous about it...”

The pair of lighter brown brows the doe omega had furrowed for a moment. His expression was replaced by a smile.

“If I am, to be honest, I’m not entirely sure.”

A laugh slipped past the doe’s lips.

“It’s been quite some time since we’ve had guests and the master may have forgotten his manners.”

The two laughed and chatted like old friends until they reached the dining room. The mood was fast to take a drastic shift. All eyes were on them as they entered.

A gasp escaped Guang-hong’s lips as he caught the gaze from the set of deep olive-hued eyes. The fox beast glared at the two the moment they stepped into the room. He was setting the table, the bear and cat beast were setting the table. A pair of unfamiliar beasts were decorating the table with a variety of dishes. One looked remarkably similar to Guang-hong, and the other was the raccoon that Chris told Yuuri about.

The brunet omega didn’t catch that the doe at his side disappeared until he felt uneasy. A cough from behind him caused the poor boy to jump. He spun around, losing his balance in the movement. Yuuri was embraced by a familiar pair of arms. When he peeked an eye open, he had an expression of shock wash over his face to find those piercing turquoise hues staring back.

“How nice of you to show up on time for dinner.”

Viktor pulled the omega upright as his stare trailed over the other. He was examining him under an uncomfortable scrutiny. A bright blush crossed over those tanned cheeks before the alpha’s eyes returned to the other’s stare. The beast took the omega’s hand and lead him over to the seat beside his, pulling out the chair for the brunet boy.

Yuuri was rooted in place. He didn’t quite know what to do and in a set of shaky movements, settled in the chair the beast pulled out for him. Viktor pushed gently and scooted Yuuri close to the table before he left for his own seat. The alpha fell seated and relaxed at the head of the table. He was watching his butlers and maids rush around to finish setting the table.

He rested his head in the palm of his hand, elbow on the arm of the chair. Viktor received an irritated glare from Chris. The rest of them went about their normal business. A quiet sigh slipped from the brunet omega at his side, which drew his attention. He noticed the other fidget with the napkin in front of him. Yuuri was rubbing the corners between his fingers before lifting the cloth. It unraveled and Yuuri tucked it into his lap before he grasped an awareness of his surroundings. A sweet aroma of strawberries picked up on his nose as he found the beast staring at him.

The brunet omega couldn’t help but blush again under the unwavering regard. His mind fiddled with what words to say. How to construct them into a sentence that would be understandable.

“So… Um… What is for dinner?”

A laugh boomed from the beast, startling the others as they disappeared from the room. They left only the fox beast behind to serve the food. Viktor leaned forward, inching closer to the omega.

“Don’t worry pet. It’s not you.”

A smirk fell onto those lips under the mask as Viktor fell back into his chair. An audible sigh came from Chris as he served the first dish. It was an individual portion of cheese souffle with a small side of tomato bisque.

Yuuri lifted a small spoon from the furthest right. In doing so, he stole a glance to his side. He was mortified as he watched the beast dump the delicate egg pastry into the tomato bisque. The omega’s jaw fell slack as the beast mashed the two together with the soup spoon.

The noises that accompanied the beast’s devouring of food sent shivers down the brunet omega’s spine.

It took a few moments before a gentle cough distracted Viktor from his meal. Angry turquoise hues shifted to the Butler standing on the opposite side of the table from the two. The two exchanged a glare before Chris spoke up.

“Sire.”

Viktor followed the shift in gaze to find the omega staring at him. Yuuri was absolutely abashed at his lack of mannerisms. Guang-hong had warned him about this. A gentle snarl rolled off his tongue before he straightened himself out in front of the other. With a deep breath, the alpha ate slower, this time tasting his food.

Yuuri dug his spoon into the cheese souffle nervously. He dipped it into the tomato bisque. As soon as the taste hit his tongue, a delicate moan rumbled in his throat. It differed greatly from the food he generally consumed. This food was elegant, a sophisticated appreciation.

The two enjoyed the appetizer in an uncomfortable silence.

Yuuri sensed the beast waiting with an unusual excitement. As if impatient for him to break the tension in the air with the question that was weighing his mind. Yet, the brunet boy did not know how to bring the conversation about. His stomach churned as he thought about their confrontation earlier in the den.

As they finished, Christophe was quick to clear away their plates. But before small talk was feasible, the main course was before them. It reminded Yuuri of the stew his mother would make at home. A type of beef ragout.

Once again, Viktor dug into the dish a bit too eager, only to correct himself a spoonful or two in. Honey-hued eyes stared at the plate, using the dinner spoon in his hand to push the meat and pasta around.

“So…”

Yuuri breathed out loud enough for the beast to hear. Viktor paused, shifting his glance to the omega.

“Ah. Summoned the courage to speak again at last?”

The brunet boy felt the gaze of the alpha burning into him. His mind stuttered, and he was back to having issues grasping the words he was looking for.

“How about we take it slow then?”

Yuuri imagined the sadist smile he knew would cross those lips. The beast was intent on studying his every movement.

“Have you been enjoying your food?”

That honeyed stare shifted from his plate to the alpha beside him. Unable to filter the words that flowed from his mouth, the subtle sass escaped.

“Not as much as you it seems.”

The beast stared at the omega for a moment before he laughed. A true and honest chuckle that dared to surprise both Christophe and Yuuri. A few moments passed before Viktor settled himself enough again to speak.

“I suppose I deserve that. I apologize for my manners at the beginning of the meal.”

A shocked scoff escaped the fox beast and in an instant that terrifying and stern glare was on him. The two hadn’t a need to exchange words before Christophe shifted to the floor. Viktor returned his attention to the nervous omega at his side. A lingering scent of cinnamon dancing in the air.

The brunet omega’s knuckles were white now as he had a deathly grip on the dinner spoon.

“You said we would revisit the topic of my father at dinner. Now it is dinner and not a single word has been uttered about the situation.”

It was a bold move from Yuuri, something the boy was not used to in himself.

“Why did you imprison him anyway?! Trespassing can't be that grand of a crime to you!”

Yuuri looked away from the alpha and back down at his plate. He knew, however. The omega knew those fierce eyes were now staring at him.

“You want the truth? He tried to steal a rose from my garden after being ungrateful towards my hospitality.”

Yuuri froze again. A rose? His father asked if he wanted a gift before he departed for the port town last winter. The port town was known for its beautiful flowers and the omega had asked for a rose from the town garden.

“You have to stay here.”

Viktor spoke up, drawing the brunet omega from his thoughts. Yuuri whipped his head back to glare at the beast that sweet cinnamon scent shifting into a bitter clove.

“LIKE I HA---”

A finger pressed against his lips, cutting off the stream of angry words before they flowed from his mind. Viktor lazily rested his head in the palm of his hand again, leaning back in the chair at the head of the table.

“Ah ah.”

Viktor muttered, that smile returning to his lips. He could see the omega getting his feather ruffled in agitation at the beast’s actions.

“I want it to be your choice. If you stay here of your own will, I'll allow you to release your father from my prison. But, you have to tell your father you want to stay here.”

That devilish smile grew a touch wider as Viktor leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table now. His hands folded on top of each other as he resting his chin on the back of his hands.

“And you’ll be the one to tell him to leave.”

Tears welled up around Yuuri’s eyes as he was slow to process the information that the beast fed to him. This was not how the brunet omega imagined this conversation going. He heard the beast start to eat again as the tears fell down his cheeks.

A small amount of time drifted by before Yuuri could swallow past the lump in his throat.

“... I accept…”

He whispered the sentence through a barely audible tone. As the beast leaned in, the bouquet of strawberry and licorice wafted toward Yuuri in his wake.

“Once more?”

The brunet boy slammed his hands on the table, dishes rattling in response. He pushed himself up and out of his chair to stand.

“I SAID I'LL STAY!”

But before the omega could head for the door, a pale hand wrapped around his wrist, anchoring him in place. Yuuri felt light headed as the scent of licorice flooded his senses.

“We aren't finished with dinner yet.”

Viktor voice was low.

“Sit.”

The beast growled in a gravelly but forceful tone. Yuuri’s body moved before his mind could process the command. He returned to a sit in his chair as Viktor released his wrist, continuing with their dinner. The brunet omega had lost his appetite in that small outburst.

Yuuri’s mind wandered as he absently listened to the beast finish his food. He was trying to gather the right words. Plan out whatever he would say that would inevitably break his father's heart. The tears didn't stay away long with the heavy thoughts weighing his heart down.

The platinum-blond beast delayed as he finished the dish. His narrowed gaze again following the omega. He felt a twinge of pain that appeared to be deep rooted somewhere within him. The alpha lifted his hand again, reaching out towards the brunet before he hesitated. With a stout sigh, he waved for Christopher to clear away the dishes. Chris was resistant to speak, but with gathered courage, he kept his voice low.

“... Shall I bring dessert, or was torturing the poor boy sweet enough for you?”

Thin fingers laced again in Chris’s blouse collar. The beast yanked the fox down to eye level. For a split second, Chris could almost see the fury within those turquoise hued eyes.

“Open. Your. Mouth. One. More. Time.”

Viktor snarled, sending a shiver down the fox’s spine. The beast pushed the other away from him. Chris’s heart raced as he bit his lower lip, quick to clear away the dinner dishes.

“So, what is for dessert tonight Christophe?”

A sly smile crossed Viktor's lips while he watched the fox out of the corner of his eye. The dirty blond took a deep breath before he answered.

“Lavender crème brûlée.”

He replied placing two small ramekins in front of the alpha and then the omega. The beast lifted his smaller dessert spoon and cracked the violet coloured sugar on top.

“Leo went all out on this dinner, didn't he?”

Viktor cooed as he tasted the first bite. The brunet stared at the small dish before him, still refusing to take a bite. That was before a small spoon with a mouthful of the beautiful dessert appeared before him.

“Try some. It would be rude to the chef to refuse.”

The smile the crossed Viktor’s lip had a wicked nature behind it. Those honey-hued eyes stared at the creamy dessert before him before he opened his mouth. A faint rose colour dusted the beast cheeks under the mask as he watched Yuuri accept the bite. Even if it was with hesitation.

The brunet omega drew away from the spoon in a slow motion, the piece of metal escaped his lips with a soft pop noise. Yuuri gave a heavenly sigh at the sample of crème brûlée on his tongue. A gentle moan rumbled in his throat as he swallowed.

The brunet omega then surprised the beast by rising to a stand in a hasty manner. He slipped out of the beasts reach before he could anchor him down again.

“Thank you for dinner.”

Yuuri announced in a tone full of vehement. His gaze shifted to the beast before the spicy fragrance of cloves and cinnamon caught up to the platinum-blond alpha. The brunet knew pheromones could be a dangerous use of defiance.

“But, I would much prefer to get this evening done and head to bed.”

This boldness was new even to Yuuri, and within his chest, his heart was drumming away. As he waited for an answer, he heard the scraping of a spoon against the porcelain bowl.

“Very well.”

Viktor replied, deadly turquoise hued eyes narrowed as his gaze tore into the omega. He smirked at the visible shudder he received.

“I could use some after dinner entertainment.”

It was the most heart-wrenching noise Viktor had ever heard. He almost missed a glimpse of the tears once again in Yuuri’s eyes, before the brunet Omega turned away, heading for the door. His heart sunk into his stomach as he watched the other storm towards the door.

The alpha was overcome by this reaction. It was such an unusual sensation, and he didn't quite understand what he was feeling. Something deep within was tearing him apart. Without a rational reason, all he wanted to do was throw his arms around the Omega. Something to protect.

A low growl rumbled in his throat at the conflict in his thoughts before he moved to catch up with Yuuri.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, I have had MASSIVE writer's block on this chapter.


	6. Something there

Yuuri trembled as he marched out of the dining hall. The brunet omega was running on adrenaline as he made his way through the castle. The boy had a decent sense of direction, descending the stairs. A tanned hand reached out and took a candelabra from the base of the stairs. Honey-hued eyes focused on the dark hallway lined with doors.

It seemed far scarier at night than it did when he explored it during the early afternoon.

The brunet boy drew in a deep breath. He squared up his shoulders up as he proceeded along the hall, past antiques and suits of armor. He didn’t remember the surroundings much from earlier. Once he reached the stone entrance to the lower staircase, the ambiance caught up with him. Shivers cascaded his spine as he stared down the stone steps as they faded into the darkness.

With a shaky stride, Yuuri eased down the staircase. With each step, he sensed his heart grow heavier and heavier. He moved slower then finally came to a standstill halfway through his descent. The omega sunk to a sit on the stairs. He set the candelabra on the step beside him and put his head into his folded arms on his knees. Sobs racked throughout his small frame.

A resistance budded within Yuuri at the thought of breaking his father’s heart. It would crush his own. He didn’t notice the beast stall on the step behind him. Sniffles and soft sobbing caught the beast’s ears, as did the sentence the omega chanted in a low tone.

“I can’t do this… I can’t do this… I can’t do this…”

The beast startled the brunet omega with a sharp cough. Yuuri lifted his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. His face was getting red and puffy from all the crying he had done that day. Shock painted the omega's face to find a hand outstretched to him.

“Get up.”

Viktor commanded when the other stared too long at his offered hand. In a slow motion, a tanned hand slipped into his and he pulled the omega to a stand. He crouched and picked up the candelabra, handing it back to the brunet boy.

Yuuri sniffled heavy and took a few deep breaths to regain his composure. He stalled for a moment longer before he continued down the spiraling stairs.

A smirk crossed Viktor’s hidden lips under the golden mask. The platinum blond alpha followed several steps behind, but close enough to keep an eye on the other. He found Yuuri once again stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

A pale hand reached out and nudged the omega off the bottom step. Yuuri stole a brief glance back, failing at holding back the glare in his expression. He made his way to the cell he saw his father in. He set the candelabra on a center pillar, illuminating the small area.

 

Empty.

 

Yuuri’s stomach grew heavy as he looked into the next cell, thinking the beast moved him to add to the discomfort.

 

Empty.

 

The brunet boy panicked further. He searched each empty cell in the chamber before he found himself at the entrance. Yuuri was standing before arrogant alpha once more. 

“Where is he?”

The smirk turned into a grin as the beast leaned in closer.

“Who?”

An aroma of cloves danced in the air as Yuuri growled faintly.

“MY FATHER?! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM?!”

A laugh bellowed through the stone chamber.

“Right. I had forgotten…”

The omega’s fist clenched tight as he burdened the beast’s laugh to gain his answer.

“I released him this afternoon while you were asleep.”

Viktor lifted his hand to his face and slipped it under the mask, rubbing under his nose. He held his other hand out, palm upwards.

“I told him I was keeping you as payment for the rose he tried to steal from me and sent him on his way.”

With Viktor’s hand under the mask, it lifted the metal away from his face. In a flood of anger, Yuuri lifted his fist and punched the alpha.

Tears flowed over the omega's cheeks as he ran up the stairs. The brunet boy pushed past someone at the entrance of the stairs and continued running.

 

An exasperated sigh fell from the beast-creature who Yuuri just pushed past.

 

Yuuri slammed the door to his room behind him and struggled to push the wardrobe in front of the door. He flung the doors of the wardrobe open. He pulled all the blankets, sheets, and tapestries from within. Whatever was capable of being tied together. An escape from the front entrance seemed impossible 

The brunet omega slumped to the floor and made quick work of the cloth. He tied the ends together in knots, ones that his father taught him.

“Papa…”

The omega whispered as he thought to his father. He hoped and prayed to whatever was out there that he made it back to the village safe. His thoughts then drifted to the pack of wolves that chased him to the castle. The same pack of wolves that the beast was triumphant over. Yuuri shook his head before he crawled over to the leg of the bed, securing an end of the makeshift rope to it.

“I’ll be a long journey… And I don’t think you have enough rope to reach the ground.”

An undignified screech echoed within the bed chamber. Yuuri fell backward, his hand over his heart. The brunet boy was certain he had been alone. Even with his hands shaking, he pulled a pair of glasses from the pocket of his shorts. Once the dark blue frames were resting on the bridge of his nose, he struggled to find words at the sight he found.

 

On the sill of his window, there was a tiny…

 

Yuuri blinked several times. His thoughts trying to comprehend the sight before him. 

It was a tiny brunet girl. She had a white long sleeved shirt and over top looked like a dress made from a white rose. The straps were woven from the stems and the dress made from the petals. Under her dress, were a pair of black leggings which also covered her feet, curling at the toes.

Yuuri could not absorb the sight of opalescent wings sprouting from her back.

Her tiny laugh was sweet and melodious, drawing his attention back to her face.

“Sorry. I forget that people aren’t used to seeing us anymore.”

Yuuri's attention was on the tiny creature as she rose to a stand before she bowed to him.

“To answer the questions I am sure are on the tip of your tongue. Yes, I am real. I'm a fairy. And my name is Yuuko.”

She paused for a moment tapping her chin. She was contemplating a passing thought before she waved her hand in front of her face.

“If I'm being honest, I'm a little surprised you can see me… but it's more than likely the enchantment on the castle.”

The brunet omega tilted his head to the side before he found his voice again.

“E---Enchantment?”

Yuuko glanced to Yuuri, blinking a few times in response before she flew closer. The omega noticed a soft buzzing from her wings as she hovered near him. Her eyes shimmered as she looked him over.

“Curious.”

The little fairy mumbled under her breath, putting her hands on her hips.

“You have a presence about you that made me think you were one of the inhabitants of the castle.”

A gentle knock on the door drew both their attentions toward the entrance. From behind the wardrobe, a quiet voice called out.

“Yuuri?”

There was another knock at the door. With a tremendous hesitation, Yuuri rose to his feet and approached the wardrobe.

“... What?”

The atmosphere on the other side of the door shift into a sense of relief.

“Ah good, you are here. Can… Can I come in?”

Yuuri paused, looking towards the makeshift linen rope he was constructing. He kicked it under the bed and returned to the heavy piece of furniture. Yuuko buzzed around him for a moment.

“Is that Guang-hong?”

Yuuko asked. The brunet omega nodded 'yes' in response.

“Is it only you?”

He questioned through his barricade.

“Yes. I promise it’s only me… I-I wanted to talk with you…”

Guang-hong sounded nervous through the wood. The omega took a deep breath and heaved on the wardrobe, pushing it back to where it belonged. Tanned fingers reached for the doorknob. He opened the door enough to peer through the crack.

Satisfied with his surveillance of the anxious doe-beast, he opened the gap wider. This allowed entry for the other omega. Guang-hong slipped within before Yuuri slammed the door shut. The brunet boy forced the wardrobe back in front of the door.

Delightful laughing sounded from behind him. Yuuri turned to find the two chatting among themselves. After a moment, Guang-hong turned his attention to the quiet brunet.

“Are you alright?”

Yuuri looked puzzled.

“Why are you all being so kind to me? Aren’t you all just as trapped here as I am? Don’t you ever want to escape?”

Yuuko and Guang-hong exchanged a momentary glance before the doe-beast took a seat on the bed. The light brunet omega patted the bed, inviting Yuuri to sit beside him. A short pause of unwillingness crossed Yuuri’s thoughts before he released a heavy sigh. Yuuri traversed the short distance, taking a seat beside the doe and placing his hands in his lap, gaze fixated on them.

“Well… You see…”

Guang-hong rubbed under his nose before he exhaled.

“We can’t escape. If I am being truthful… or rather, we are too afraid to try. There were many more of us. Some of the older servants left and were never heard from again. In fact… Earlier, when the master chased after you, we were worried for his life. Not just the wolves...”

When Guang-hong glanced over to Yuuri, he found the brunet omega staring at him. A blush flushed across his cheeks under the intense gaze, hidden by the tawny fur. He snatched Yuuri’s hands from his lap, the doe holding them tight.

“T-the master’s not as terrible as he appears!! Somewhere deep in his soul, there is a prince... of a fellow just waiting to be set free!”

The tiny fairy who had been hovering around the bed came to a fluttering rest on Guang-hong’s shoulder. The small brunette leaned in close. She whispered something in the doe’s ear before his eye widened. His stare held on the confused omega in front of him. Perplexed by the sudden interest in himself, Yuuri was uncomfortable under the watch. The doe-beast’s grip tightened.

“I know you don’t want to. And right now you hate it here, I get it… I do…”

Guang-hong began.

“But please, please stay…”

Honey-hued eyes were forced to look away. It was in fear he might be swallowed by the sweet smelling pleas of the fellow omega.

“Why do you care about him so much?”

Yuuri bit out. Guilt grasped him for asking such a question. He sensed the anguish from the doe and it tore at his instincts, boring deep into every fiber of his existence.

“We’ve looked after him all his life. Or rather, we’ve grown up with him… Before the older servants left, they put the master in our care.”

The words traveled through the brunet boy’s thoughts and he found himself angry again. The bitter scent of cloves danced in the room.

“And yet he’s cursed you somehow. Why? You did nothing.”

An abstract sigh rolled from Guang-hong’s lips. Yuuri caught a split-second glimpse of the strange human beneath the beast before him.

“You’re quite right there dear. You see.”

Somber umber eyes glanced to the small fairy on his shoulder, who nodded in encouragement.

“When the master lost his father, the queen ventured off into war. She left him in the care of someone she thought she could trust. But when that cruel witch took that sweet innocent lad and twisted him up. We did nothing.”

Yuuko reached out and combed her fingers through the fine fur on the doe-beast’s face. Guang-hong leaned into the gentle touch. Deep within Yuuri, a soft pang twinged within his heart. The sound of a sharp exhale filled the room before Yuuri took to his feet. Tanned hands flattened out the pastel rose shorts.

“You don’t happen to have something I could sleep in?”

With a puzzled look on his face, Guang-hong sprung to his feet. Yuuko buzzed around before she rested on the bed. The doe-beast wandered over to another wardrobe within the room. He pulled open one of the drawers.

“This wardrobe is full of clothing, dig around and wear whatever you prefer…”

The creature pulled a set of plain blue cotton pajamas from the dusty cabinet. He bumped the drawer closed with his hip and turned toward the other omega. Yuuri smiled as he retrieved the linens from the other.

“Is there anything else I can get you before bed?”

The brunet omega shook his head. He assisted the doe-beast with moving the wardrobe from in front of the door. Before Guang-hong left, he turned and gave Yuuri a quick hug.

When Yuuri turned back to the bed after closing the door, he found the small fairy gone. Honey-hued eyes glanced to the window once more before he turned his attention to the clothing resting on the bed.

He changed and climbed into bed, blowing out the candelabra on the table beside his bed. In the stillness of the growing night, the castle became so loud. Every creek and scuttle rang on Yuuri’s ears as he stared at the ceiling through the darkness.

Yuuri knew escaping into the night would be simple. He ran through his options of escape countless times. Yuuri was unaware of a lullaby hidden in the sounds of the castle which caused him to drift off to sleep.

* * *

“Love can transpose the form and dignity…” 

The brunet omega rocked on the wooden chair carefully. It was enough to make it move but not enough he would lose his balance and fall over. At the same time, tanned hands fiddled with the ties of his white linen apron. The beast glanced through slitted turquoise eyes as he stirred awake. It took a minute for Viktor register what was happening around him.

“Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind…”

Platinum-blond locks shifted as Viktor turned his head. He caught sight of the beautiful omega in the early dawn’s sunlight. He concentrated with a child-like fascination as the other fiddled with the apron ties.

Under the blue frames of his glasses, Yuuri had his eyes shut, comfortable in the warmth of the morning. The beast was captured in the other’s features when a soft ‘ah’ drew him back into focus.

“And therefore…”

 

“And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind... Not hath Love’s mind any judgment taste. 

Surprise stole Yuuri's features when Viktor spoke over him. So much that the brunet boy rocked too far back before he steadied himself. He almost came far too close to meeting the floor in the most unpleasant of ways. He straighten himself out and turned toward the beast as the alpha straighten himself in bed. Viktor rested his back against his pillows.

“... You… you know Shakespeare?”

Yuuri seemed enthralled with this knowledge, gaze focused on the beast. Those clear turquoise-hues rolled as he cracked a smile.

“I had an expensive education.”

The two were comfortable. Like everything in that moment was natural. From the bashful blush across Yuuri’s cheeks to the gentle smile playing on Viktor’s lips. The moment seemed to draw on forever. They were lost in the small span of time. It took a simple realization to shatter the moment.

It dawned on the beast that he was without his mask. Acting almost on instinct, the fragrance of licorice became overwhelming. Viktor turned away from the brunet boy.

“... Get out!”

The beast heard a commotion from Yuuri’s direction, but, it was the gentle touch of fingertips on his cheek that caused his eyes to grow wide. A subtle aroma of cinnamon brushed his nose before he smacked the omega’s hand away.

“Don’t.”

Viktor sounded defeated as he once again curled away from the other. Yuuri pulled his hand to his chest before he sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed now.

“... What is it?”

He inquired, his voice no louder than a whisper.

“An unjust punishment.”

The beast replied as he pushed himself further from the omega. Yuuri wanted to ask more. There were so many questions he had. From his conversation with Guang-hong and Yuuko and this current situation. He exhaled and fell back onto the beast’s bed.

A faint, but awfully familiar fragrance of strawberries and roses danced around him. It brought a strange sense of comfort to the omega. Even though everything was upside down, honey-hued eyes glanced toward the beast. He found the alpha partially undressed. Viktor was occupied with changing out of his bed clothes.

A gasp fell from Yuuri’s lips as he witnessed the rose shaped scar encompassed far more of the other’s body than he realized. The green tendrils of the rose’s stem encircled the beast’s torso and back, disappearing lower. The brunet boy grabbed a pillow, quick to cover his face once he realized that he was staring.

The moment that seemed to take ages ended when cool hands touched his own. Yuuri peeked out from under the pillow, spying the golden mask he had grown accustomed to seeing.

The beast had dressed in a common white linen shirt and pants. Over his shoulders was a well-worn navy jacket which extended below the view of the bed. The brunet omega observed that same soft smile from before under the ornate appearance of the mask.

“Well now…”

The beast mumbled lowly.

“So… there is something I want to show you.”

For the first time in their interactions, Viktor sounded unsure.

The opposite of the forceful alpha he had interacted with since he became an occupant of the castle. The platinum-blond moved his hand to allow Yuuri to sit up, who rested the pillow back where it belonged.

The beast moved gracefully around the bed posts. He was heading toward the door. His pale hand lifted, beckoning the omega to follow. Yuuri moved, but his body language was suspicious as he grew closer to the alpha. Before Viktor could reach for the door, Yuuri grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, freezing him in place.

“I wanted to ask, how are your… wounds? How are you feeling?”

The brunet boy refused to meet the other gaze as he looked back. The beast’s posture relaxed a little before he answered.

“They feel better than I could have imagined.”

Viktor leaned in close but Yuuri still wouldn’t make eye contact.

“I feel better than I could have imagined. Thank you.”

The omega glanced to the side. Their eyes locked briefly and Yuuri spied something. But as suddenly as it was there, it was gone. Warmth pooled in Yuuri's cheeks as a blush painted his features. Viktor chuckled towards him.

“Come now.”

Viktor tugged his arm and lead the omega from the room. The two failed to detect the group of servants at the end of the hall.

The dirty-blond rabbit chortled as the blond cat-beast beside him crossed his arms. A sweet smile crossed the brunet doe’s lips before he turned to the other two.

The three didn’t need to exchange words, they knew what was running through each other’s minds.

 

**Hope.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. I feel like the legitimate worst. I hadn't realized it has been almost two months that I have been struggling with this chapter. The tiny bit of history and combining stories has been getting me. That and I have been B-U-S-Y, omg. But I think now that I am past my writer's block, I hope to expect chapters easily. I also came to the realization that the new Disney movie timeline literally spans the time frame to 7-12 days if you do the math. I think the animated movie spans a little longer, but not much. And the fairy tale is by far the longest. Either way, I am rambling and thank you so much for following my story. I really hope to produce chapters fast like I was in the beginning.


	7. Well who'd of thought?

Yuuri and the beast wander through the corridors in silence, which appeared to be shared between the both of them. Yuuri glanced around the new and unfamiliar part of the castle they ventured through. The beast kept stealing glances towards the omega at his side. He was seeking to memorize his features, read how the situation was going. Viktor’s thoughts drifted to the evening prior.

* * *

 

The beast-creature at the top of the staircase watched Yuuri ran past, the soft sound of sobs echoing in his wake. An exasperated sigh rolled off his lips before he climbed down the steps. In the basement chamber room, he spotted the lone beast with a pale hand on his cheek. The hare could see the expression of awe from under the golden skull mask.

The dirty-blond beta stood at the foot of the stairwell. A lingering moment went by before the beast registered that someone had joined him. Viktor’s eyes narrowed as he glared towards the other.

“… Say whatever you desire. I’m nothing but a coward and a fool anyway…”

Christophe shook his head, and another sigh slipped from his lips. He swayed his hips to the side, his tanned paws falling to a rest as his waist.

“I won’t dispute the validity of that observation.”

A growl rumbled low in the beast’s chest, turquoise gaze fixated on the beta. Viktor hadn’t expected a response from the rabbit. However, he was not overly surprised. Between Yura and Chris, the two criticized the alpha the most. Christophe just returned the glare.

“I’ve known you long enough Viktor. You are not this.”

The beast broke the stare first, glancing to the candelabra on the granite pillar beside him. His scrutiny then fixated on his hands. Viktor seemed to be in a mild state of shock.

“… He struck me, Chris.”

The master of the castle admitted, appearing pitiful. A grunt from the rabbit-beast drew Viktor’s attention back to Christophe.

“Well… Yura is covering my duties for the next week. I can’t say I didn’t see that one coming. You’ve been nothing but an egotistical…”

Chris drew back into a thought, tapping a solitary finger on his chin before he raised it away, a soft ‘ah’ followed.

“trou du cul.” (an asshole)

Viktor’s focus was sharp as the words escaped the muzzle of the rabbit-beast. Olive hued eyes rolled before Chris crossed his arms over his chest as the faintest essence of licorice filled the room.

“Viktor, Before you lose your temper… I have an idea. Guang-hong has been chatting with Yuuri…”

Viktor scoffed but curiosity painted across his features.

“… I’m listening.”

* * *

The pair soon stopped in front of a set of large but extraordinary violet doors. The carvings on the wood were elegant and astonishingly detailed. Whoever designed these doors poured their heart into the art. It took a moment for the honey-hued gaze to recognize that the set of doors together formed a massive tree.

“It’s based on Yggdrasil, the life tree. I’m not sure how much you know about Norse mythology…”

Viktor spoke up before he turned to the brunet omega. Pale hands scooped Yuuri’s into his own, and he leaned in. The blush returned to Yuuri’s cheeks as the beast got comfortably close.

“Close your eyes.”

Yuuri blinked, confused.

“Wait… what? Why?”

A heavy sigh rolled off Viktor’s tongue before he clicked it, looking to the side. Under the glow of the golden mask, Yuuri could see the muted shade of pink on the alpha’s cheeks.

“Well… Because it’s a surprise dammit.”

Viktor tried to bite back his words of anger, only the slightest aroma of licorice danced on their nostrils. The beast drew in a deep breath, slowly exhaling before he returned his attention back to the brunet omega before him.

What Yuuri saw sunk deep in the shades of turquoise ocean took him captive. The omega looked away first this time. 

“A… All right fine.”

Everything faded from view as Yuuri closed his eyes. His heart was pounding within his chest, but somehow the gentle squeeze of the alpha’s hands eased his nerves.

Viktor lifted one of his hands from the omega’s and waved it in front of his face. Excited from the lack of reaction, he briefly released the brunet boy’s hands. With a soft grunt, the beast pulled the dual doors open wide. He reached for Yuuri’s hands once more and led the other into the unused old room. Spicy layers of cinnamon wafted with them, mingling with a faint note of lemon and another familiar musty fragrance.

“Can I open my eyes yet?”

For the first time since he arrived at the castle, Yuuri heard a sound he was unsure of. It sounded almost like a kind laugh from the beast.

“No no, not yet.”

The omega’s heart was drumming within his chest, almost immediately identifying the musty aroma. He squeezed his eyes shut a little more while Viktor guided him a few steps further. Yuuri gasped involuntarily when the other released his hands once more. The beast coughed and breathed in long, composing his own nerves.

“Okay… Um… So… Oh! Wait here just a moment.”

Yuuri could hear the clatter of feet shuffling away from him. He recognized the sound of curtains being drawn and the darkness against his eyelids grew lighter as the sunlight now shined into whatever this strange room was.

“Can I open them now?”

The brunet omega was growing impatiently excited, his own curiosity peeking at what wonders this room might hold.

“Ok. Now you can open them.”

Timidly, Yuuri peeked open one honey-toned eye at a time. He gasped and brought his hands to his mouth. As his gaze shifted around the room, he found bookcases on every wall reaching up to the ceiling. The brunet was so dazzled by the size of the library that tears pooled in the corners of his eyes.

“Are… are you all right?”

The omega spun around to discover the walls behind him also had floor to ceiling bookshelves. At one side of the room, there was a fireplace with a couple of ornate chairs arranged around it. There were many tables with in the room, each with numerous objects strewn across them. Piles of books gathering dust. Candlelit chandeliers dangled from the ceiling and novelties of sorts adorned the room, from abstract globes to fanciful quills and ink pots. Yuuri turned toward the beast, a joyous expression on his face.

_ “I-I’ve never seen so many books in all my life.” _

He hoped he hadn’t appeared to giddy when he declared that. He once got shunned from the washing well and his laundry thrown into the dirt because he was teaching one of the omegan village children how to read. In fact, while his father didn’t entirely approve of it, it was his older sister who taught him how to read since education was something that was a privilege to alpha children. 

A slight smile cracked across Viktor’s features as he watched the other’s expression of bewilderment.

“You like it?”

Tanned hands were swift to wipe away the tears brimming around his eyes before Yuuri nodded. He was once more rendered speechless as he took another glance around the large library.

**“I-it’s wonderful!”**

The smiled grew fuller as the beast turned, heading for a table buried in books.

“If you like it so much, then it’s yours.”

Yuuri inhaled deeply, the bouquet of the old books was sweet with notes of vanilla and almonds, infusing subtle with a trace of his own blueberry scented pheromones. 

“ **Really?!** Thank you so much…”

The beast stood at the edge of the table before he set his pale hands on the old wood. The omega was in a state of euphoria at the gift from the alpha, nearly overwhelmed. He didn’t know where to begin first. However, before Viktor realized it, the brunet boy was at his side. Nimble, tanned fingers flipped through an opened drawer of library archive cards. Beneath the blue-framed glasses, his eyes were searching the titles and Yuuri took one of the quills and dipped it in the ink, quickly writing names down on a blank piece of parchment that was nearby.

“Have you really read every one of these books?”

The alpha jumped a little, startled by the abrupt interruption of silence between the two. When he glanced down at the omega beside him, he found an eager honey-colored gaze staring back. A faint scarlet dusted his cheeks before he looked away, absent-mindedly thumbing through one of the adjacent books. Viktor made a quiet noise of embarrassment.

“Well… Not all of them.”

The platinum-blond beast admitted.

“… Some of them are in Greek.”

It was a charming melody hearing Yuuri’s laughter echo in the room against the books. The duo were ignorant of the audience that had assembled. Hidden in the doorway were Christophe, Yura, Guang-hong, and the trio had picked up a few extras, to include Minami and Matsumi. The rabbit-beast wore a merry expression on his face as he turned, giving a light nudge into Yura’s ribs.

“Haha! I knew it would work!”

Confused, the smaller raccoon turned towards Chris.

“What? What worked?”

Chris received a harsh roll of the eyes from the blond cat-beast. He was still groaning, agitated over the additional chores at which he had gained through an unfortunate bet.

“Hmmmm…. Yes. It’s very… encouraging.”

Yura roughly pushed his hands into his pockets and stalked after the rabbit-beast, his own cat-like ears twitching in annoyance. The tawny owl-beast chuckled at the two, moving along with the group, his stride easily catching up to Chris’s.

“It is exciting!”

Minami turned to Guang-hong, who had a brilliant smile on his face and a sentimental sigh in his heart.

“I didn’t see anything!”

The dirty-blond raccoon complained to the head maid. Guang-hong just giggled and patted the younger boy on the head.

“Come along now, Minami, there are chores to be done in the kitchen.”

An exasperated grumble escaped Minami’s lips as the doe-beast moved past him. The two now lagging behind the small group.

“But… But I don’t know what you all are talking about! What’s going on!”

The raccoon whined loudly as the four servants laughed amongst themselves. Minami just huffed at the fact that the others were pointedly ignoring him.

 

* * *

It had been about a week since the beast gave Yuuri full access to the library and while most of their meals together passed in silence, both were enjoying reading their separate books.

The strangest event of the week has been the once an evening proposals. Every night, after supper, the beast asks Yuuri to marry him. Almost as if it were effortless to him. And every night, Yuuri stutters through a reply before he disappears off to his bedroom, where he devotes the rest of the night reading.

The duo was enjoying a stroll around the grounds surrounding the castle. Even though it was the middle of the summer for the village, everything here was caught in winter. The woods were painted with frost and snow powdered the earth. Ice formed on the river like glass. Yuuri had his nose buried in a poetry book.

**“The air is blue and keen and cold…”**

Yuuri and the beast move at a leisurely pace over the stone bridge, similarly frozen in the perpetual winter that seemed to have no end. As Yuuri read out loud, a turquoise hued gaze drifted around the landscape. What he formerly believed was a cruel punishment from the sorceress, he now saw in a fresh light.

**“With snow the roads and fields are white. But here the forest’s clothed with light and in a shining sheath enrolled.”**

The wind still danced with the icy branches of the great willow trees. The river still flowed, adding movement to the still scenery. If you looked close enough, you could see fish swimming with the current, idly enjoying their life. In the background, you could hear the symphonic songs of the birds concealed in the frozen forest.

**“Each branch, each twig, each blade of grass, Seems clad miraculously with…”**

Yuuri paused in his reading, curious as he watched Viktor stall on the bridge. Pale hands reached out and held the railing of the bridge.

_ “ **… glass.”** _

The omega finished his sentence before he closed the book on a bookmark. He glanced out over the frozen wonderland, seeking to make out what the beast was looking at. The two peered over the partly frozen lake before Viktor broke the quiet with an affectionate chuckle.

“It’s almost as if I am seeing it for the first time.”

From above, a pair of cardinals flew through, one bright scarlet while the other was a subtle fawn color. Viktor felt suddenly flustered and out of the corner of his eye, he glanced down to Yuuri. A hand that had been resting on the stone rail rose to his face, and he brushed under his nose. His golden mask shimmered brilliantly in the sunlight.

“So… Um… Is there more?”

The brunet omega wriggled his nose under the blue frames of his glasses, a tender blush accompanied the gentle laugh. Tanned finger fumbled through the pages, tucking the bookmark once again in the back of the book as he went on.

**“Ahhmm… Above the ice-bound streamlet bends, Each frozen fern with crystal ends.”**

As Yuuri read, he would glance toward the beast who was calmly gazing toward the lake.

**“For in that solemn silence is heard in the whisper of every sleeping thing: Look, look at me…”**

Gradually, Viktor drew his attention to the small omega at his side. It was as if a spell had been cast, and he couldn’t pull his gaze from the other’s as Yuuri read the final lines as if he knew them by heart.

**_“Come wake me up for still here I’ll be.”_ **

They were captivated with each other. Seconds seem to draw on eternally. At least until the brunet boy felt restless with the stare and turned back towards the lake. And with the spell broken, Viktor shivered and returned his interest back to the peaceful waters.

Worried that the beast would hear his heart pounding within his chest, he carried on with their stroll through the area, clutching the book to his chest. The longer he reflected back on the moment, the darker his flush grew and before he caught himself, a modest smile crept onto his lips. After a light nervous chuckle, Yuuri buried his nose back in his book as they passed into the garden.

Viktor, on the opposite hand, seemed as if he were scheming. He had an excellent idea but first, he needed to run it past Christophe, who had given him the advice on the library. Oh, and he’d also have to enlist the service of the fairies. A radiant smile flashed across his fine features.

The beast narrowly avoided crashing into the brunet omega who halted in his tracks. A growl resounded in his throat before he took a few long breaths. He could hear Guang-hong’s lecturing tone in the back of his mind. ‘Temper. Temper!’ The beast rolled a huge groan from his chest before he lowered himself beside Yuuri’s ear.

“Something catch your eye?”

The poor boy almost jumped out of his skin. Yuuri was far too distracted with the pair of cardinals again and had not realized how close the beast had become. Tanned hands immediately covered his own mouth, suppressing the outcry that would have frightened the birds away.

“ **Don’t.** Do. _That._ ”

The brunet boy bit out under his hands before they slid down to cover his heart, which had increased by a dozen beats. Yuuri tucked the novel away carefully into the pouch he wore with his smock. He was delighted to discover he still had bird feed in the pouch from the morning he fed the hens. Yuuri sighed quietly, reflecting back to his family in the small town. He hesitated a little before he drew out the dried seeds and turned to the beast.

A wily smile worked across his face, from cheek to cheek. This made the beast nervous.

“Hold out your hands. Like a bowl.”

Viktor was hesitant to follow his instructions. The omega poured grain into his hands.

“Okay, now crouch down.”

Still skeptical of the direction, the alpha obeyed nevertheless. Yuuri giggled lightheartedly before he tossed some seeds toward the birds. They happily hopped of their perched branches and pecked away at the food. The brunet boy knelt beside the alpha and with a gentle touch, guided those pale hands a little closer to the ground.

Yuuri reached into Viktor’s hand and sprinkled a few of the seeds in front. The bird, none the wiser, hopped closer, surveying the statue like creature before them. Either way, they were blissfully happy to get food and the scarlet cardinal hopped into Viktor’s cupped hands. The omega had slipped a little further away at this moment, the birds were unconcerned with his presence.

A hand lay over his mouth as Yuuri laughed a wee more at the anxious beast who hadn’t a clue in what to do in this position. It was difficult for the omega to see the beast like this, so sweet, almost kind. He had been so mean, coarse and unrefined when they first met. It still sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine. But then he reflected back to their moment on the bridge and now he was dear and so unsure. He couldn’t help but think that there was something there that wasn’t there before.

Viktor peeked out from under his mask, glancing toward the omega, capturing both him and that beautiful laugh once more. The alpha diverted his gaze to the tiny bird eating out of the palm of his hand once Yuuri looked back toward him. He recalled the memory of moments beforehand, the two of them on the granite bridge. They were so close. He seemed to fancy to tender warmth. Then his brows furrowed, suddenly upset at the subtle rejections he gained every evening. However, until the shared experience over the river, the omega had never looked at the alpha like that before.

The brunet boy had made his way up the staircase that led to a side entry into the castle. This strange sensation within his heart was new and a bit alarming. But what tugged at his curiosity more was the hymn within the castle had grown stronger. Yuuri sighed as he kept watch over his shoulder at the beast. It was true that he was no prince charming, but maybe there was something in the alpha he simply didn’t see before.

The two were again oblivious of the audience they had gained. From of the castle’s third-floor windows, the bear and cat-beast were paying attention to them.

_ “Well, who’d of thought?” _

Yura mumbled as he tied back the drapes so he could clean the windowpanes.

“Who indeed?”

Beka replied, drizzling a fresh cloth with some vinegar and water. Somehow, the blond cat had wrangled the bear-beast into helping with the extra tasks that Yura had acquired. Not that he minded at all, the brunet was superb at keeping up with his chores, meaning the rooms didn’t require cleaning as regularly, which left Beka with some spare time.

“Who’d of guessed they’d come together on their own.”

Yura clicked his tongue as he took the rag from the brunet bear. Standing on the tips of his toes, he could just reach the top of the glass. It was a view that made helping the blond with his chores worth it.

_ “It’s so peculiar, we’ll wait and see, just a few days more…” _

The cat-beast reached for the opposite side of the pane, balancing perfectly on one foot. Beka’s slipped his hands around Yura’s waist and much to the cat’s disapproval, raised him higher to aid in washing the tops of the window. The blond omega grumbled before he returned to the chore.

“You never know, they may be something there that wasn’t there before.”

Beka interjected as he placed the other back down delicately. Emerald hued eyes just scowled at the beta before he hit him with the slightly damp and dusty cloth.

“Next time warn me before you do something like that.”

Yura hissed but before he could remain angry at the bear-beast, the other bent down and stole a tender kiss. It was sufficient in calming down the feisty kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting for six chapters to write this. EEEEEEEEEE.
> 
> And yes, I shamelessly added a little Otayuri. hehehe.


End file.
